The Hawks
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Going to Hogwarts is what most young wizards dream of, including Red himself. But he didn't want to give any thought to what he'd be leaving behind, and he almost certainly didn't expect it to follow him there. Almost HP and pokemon crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Renny: Seeing as I just discontinued three of my fanfics and then left myself with about six others, I decided to start yet another one. It's another Hogwarts thing, with pokemon characters of course, but hopefully it won't be a total flop like with the last one. I think it was probably because of the fact that it was Originalshipping, and so I couldn't get some way to motivate myself with their friendship before the kissing. So it ended, and now I'm starting a new one, with less of a chance of Originalshipping in it. There may or may not be any other ships, but we'll get to that bridge when we cross it. Probably.

Green: This is a dumb thing to do. You're just gonna make it all crap like that last one.

Renny: I have a better idea with this one. Disclaimer, Red!

Red: Um, Renny doesn't own pokemon, or _Harry Potter_ stuff.

Renny: And before anyone asks, no it's not in the crossover section. Mainly because if it is no one will care, and also because I'll lose motivation on this in seconds. On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

Red was fully aware that most of his siblings were adopted. He knew that only he and his older-by-one-year brother Gold were the only legit blood-related children in the household. He knew that because he looked almost exactly like his Dad did when he was younger, with black hair and flaming red eyes, and a surprisingly strong and tall build for an eleven year old boy. His older brother Gold had the same black hair, same build, but had the golden eyes of their Mom.

And so, he certainly knew that the other Hawks members were adopted because of their appearances, and not just by their birth certificates or by his parent's words.

Blue, Green and Silver, their monthly ages also in that order, looked nothing like Red, Gold or their parents. Blue was only average height and Silver was the same size as her, if only a bit smaller, and Green was the smallest member of the household despite not being the youngest by a couple of months. Another way of telling was the fact that all three of them had been born in the same year as Red, but only Blue was older than him. Her birthday was somewhere in June, Red's in August, Green's in November and Silver's in December.

He also knew because their pasts were what made them all have their places in the Hawks household. Blue and Silver's were almost the same as each other's, while Green's was almost completely different. As a result, each one of them reacted differently and was different in person.

Blue was a trickster. She loved pranks, jokes, anything that included funny stuff. Gold took great pride in teaching her his own tricks and such that he always does, much to the dismay of their parents. Blue was also a master of disguise and lies, and also mimicking someone else's voice. This meant she was the perfect partner for prank calls, or even prank meetings or such things.

However, her past was far from happy. Blue had lost both her parents at the age of seven, to a burglary gone wrong. She'd seen them both die, but she'd had some last words with them. She wasn't that traumatised, but Red knew she did sometimes have nightmares.

Silver was Blue's partner-in-crime along with Gold. While he didn't have her bubbly personality, and was more serious and calculating, he did know how to have a joke and when someone was playing one on him. Blue was usually the mastermind between their plans, but if an elaborate prank was pulled on you, it was Silver you turned to. And instead of scolding him, you always managed to praise him for being able to come up with stuff like that.

His past was much like Blue's, only a bit different. He'd lost his parents to a sinking boat, after they'd managed to save him from it by pushing him onto a broken raft, which had then floated all the way back to shore where a lot of people had been watching. Fortunately, Red's parents had been watching as well. Silver, unlike Blue, had no chance for last words, and only got a hug from his Mom and Dad as a goodbye. The only way to calm Silver down when he was panicking was to hug him and not let go.

Green was almost completely different to the two of them. He was smart, probably even more so than Silver, but he didn't join in with their pranks. Instead he spent his time reading or playing on the laptop he'd been given as a gift when he first came to the house. Apparently he'd created some sort of programme on the internet that allowed other people to play a game he'd made, and when Red had a go at it, he was really impressed with the detail and control that went into the game. Green wasn't loud or anything, and preferred keeping almost near silent most of the time, but he always talked as much as he wanted to with Red.

But, while Green was incredibly intelligent, not everyone had always thought so. His parents were terrorists and only wanted a child so he could carry on their bloodline, not even caring for his education, nevermind his older sister, Daisy. Both parents had taken Daisy and Green, and then killed his sister in front of him so he would be scared enough to obey them, and somehow he learnt stuff on his own. Then they went and did suicide bombing against Muggles, leaving Green alone in the world. One day, he somehow stumbled into the town the Hawks family lived in, found their house by pure accident, and then he'd been adopted there and then.

Mom had said it was probably for the best that Green's parents died, but it still hurt knowing that Green, for the first nine years of his life, had such a horrible time. But the thing about Red's parents is, they always took in whoever they wanted to, and because of that they earned a reputation for being almost like caretakers, the best kind. And even though most people would have hated the fact that he had four other siblings, three of them not even blood related, Red loved having more kids his age. Even if Green and Silver had yet to become eleven, but the point still stood.

Blue and Silver, because of their related pasts, were closer than blood-bonds would have been, ever. Both had been brought in when they were both eight and seven respectively, and both had taken to each other like moths to a candle. They did love everyone else, yes, but their relationships with each other were stronger. Green was more of a loner type, even though he let Red sit with him whenever he was working on some sort of prototype game or whatever he did when he wasn't making them.

Like right now. Red was sharing his bedroom with Green, and as a result he gained a bit of tech knowledge from the master, and now he was watching Green create some sort of digital pet thing, with Green explaining what he was doing in simple terms. They both sat at the desk by the window on chairs.

"See, to make an actual _moving_ digital pet, you need a base." Green explained, keeping his eyes on the laptop and moving his fingers expertly across the keyboard. "I used Archepex for a base, since he's a fairly simple looking bird."

Archepex was the family owl, a snowy white one with only one or two black dots on his wings. He carried messages around places and such, but he was also a great pet as well.

"Why use simple stuff?" Red asked him.

"Animating more complicated things would take more time and delicacy then I would have liked, and since I'm doing a tutorial for you, it wouldn't work." Green said, not even taking his eyes of the screen. "So, I'm using Archepex as a base. Now, what I'm gonna do here is make the 2D base first so then I have something to work on when I try to make the 3D model."

Green moved the curser and the blank image of Archepex was filled in with a snowy-white colour, which was surprisingly a bit different to blank white. Then Green did something again and a couple of black dots appeared on Archepex's left wing, which was facing the screen and the two boys looking at it.

"After that, I just need to start a new model and select 3D." Green went on, saving and opening the start menu and then clicking on what he'd said, after pressing the programme thing he was using. A new window appeared, with a sort of massive cube/block that looked remarkably 3D for something that wasn't even real.

"So, how did you make the 2D model of Archepex?" Red asked curiously.

"Generally the programme gives me a block, like this one, even when it's not 3D. I then use the cursor to move about the shapes and such that I want or need, but since I saved the 2D model of Archepex I can just open that, and copy and paste. Then I just have to make it 3D, adding in other features that the 2D model doesn't have." Green said. He opened up the 2D model and copied it, then went to the 3D window and pasted it down. Red blinked when the same image as before appeared, and he watched Green move the cursor around to adjust the image.

"Wow! That looks just like him!" Red grinned, after Green was done making adjustments to the digital owl on the screen.

Green smiled, and glanced up at Red, before going back to the laptop screen. Red could see a bit of a blush on his cheeks, but he said nothing because it would mean that Green would either end the little session out of embarrassment or just plain spite.

"Anyway, after doing this I save again-" Green did so as he was speaking. "-and then I need to open up another programme, called Animatron."

"Weird name. Fitting, but weird." Red hummed.

"I know, it's kind of . . . I dunno." Green shrugged. He opened up the Animatron thing and clicked 'new template', and then a completely blank screen, minus the tools and the window bar at the bottom, appeared. Green clicked on the window for the 3D model of Archepex, and then copied and pasted it onto the Animatron window. The owl appeared on it, and Red thought it looked very much the same as before.

"I don't get it." He frowned. "What do you do to Archepex now?"

"Now, I give it movements and such." Green explained, clicking the toolbar and bringing up some arrows and other things. "I'll have to place in movements in all directions, the movements of his neck and his wings, and then his tail and claws and legs. Oh, and his beak as well. This might take a while."

It did take a while. After a couple of mistakes where Red wanted to know what this was and what that was, and Green ended up having to start over again because of both, Green had the snowy owl on the screen fully operational and acting almost exactly like Archepex, only it didn't have a voice.

"And now, I just need to give it sound . . . Hey, Red?" Green asked, looking up.

"Yeah?" Red blinked.

"Could you go and get Archepex for me? I need a few of his calls to record so it can have a voice, and I don't have any owl sounds on here." Green requested lightly. Red nodded and went out to find the family owl, as usual, resting on the post near the top window in the bathroom.

Red called softly to Archepex, and waited until the snowy owl was awake. He then reached out an arm, to which Archepex flew onto softly, and then Red took the bird back to his and Green's room.

"Got him." Red grinned. He went over to the desk and set Archepex down while Green got the microphone out, and then placed it in front of Archepex.

"Close the door, please." Green murmured, connecting the wire from the microphone to the laptop. Red did as he was asked and then went back over to watch again.

Green finally finished getting the wire in and then tapped the microphone as if to test it worked. The little bar thing on the screen that had appeared in a new window, green, spiked a bit at the sound. Green nodded, obviously satisfied, and then turned to Archepex.

"Red, could you hit the space bar when I say go?" Green asked.

"Sure!"

Red got over to Green's other side and got ready, while Green quickly grabbed a toy mouse and sat back down again. Green said 'go', and Red pressed space. The red button on the new window looked like it had been pressed down, and then Green moved the toy mouse in front of Archepex.

As expected, the owl made a lot of noise at the sight of his 'prey'. Green did different motions with the mouse, which made Archepex make different sounds, and when he took the mouse away Archepex made a relaxed _tu-coo-coo _sound. Then Green nodded to Red, who softly pressed the space button again, and the sound was all recorded. Green smiled at Archepex and handed the snowy owl an Owl Treat for his cooperation and then went back to the laptop.

"How do you install the sound?" Red asked him, sitting down on his chair again. He absently stroked Archepex's neck as he did so.

"Just by saving the sound, pressing the sound button on the 3D model, then adding it according to the 'emotions' and movements of digital Archepex." Green explained, doing exactly what he said when he said it. "Nearly done now, don't worry."

"I wasn't." Red assured him.

Then Green went on to save the 3D model, and then he did some stuff with another programme, the same one he'd used to make the game, and he pulled out the digital Archepex when he was done with the full animating stuff. The digital bird swopped over the background, making the same sounds that Archepex had done a few minutes ago. Red grinned, and Archepex seemed incredibly interested in his digital sibling.

"That is awesome." Red breathed. "I love it! Hey, do you think you could make it onto a box or something?"

"A digi-box?" Green suggested.

No, they weren't the digi-boxes that Muggles and Red's own family used for cable and TV and such. Green called those ones the 'TV boxes', while he called an amazing little invention thing- a small box that could fit into ones pocket and into their palm snugly- the digi-box. Mainly because he generally used the digi-box for downloading digital things, like the digital Archepex, onto the box from the laptop.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Red nodded eagerly.

"You could take it with you at Hogwarts." Green pointed out, standing to go over to his drawers and pulling out one of the shelves in it. He grabbed one of the empty digi-boxes he had in there, along with the wire he used for downloading stuff, and then went back over to the chair and sat down again.

"Yeah!" Red exclaimed, while he was doing all that. "Awesome idea. And then I can brag about my little brother the genius!"

"Genius?" Green blinked, hooking up the wire to the digi-box. "I might be smart, but I'm not a genius. No way."

"Are you being serious? Are you actually- No, Green, you are a genius." Red said, holding out his hands in a frustrating gesture. They'd had this conversation before anyway. "You, at the age of ten, managed to create those little digi-boxes, a game which works so well there are no bugs or anything in it, and a digital owl. All of that, without your magic."

"Doesn't mean I'm a genius. It just means I'm good with tech." Green said.

"Man, you are way too modest for your own good." Red chuckled, putting his hands down slowly.

"Yeah, well, someone has to be. Silver says nothing while looking smug, Blue brags, Gold shouts to the world and you just tell everyone casually. One of us has to be modest in some way." Green shrugged.

"Point, but you seriously need to start taking credit for the amazing stuff you do." Red told him. "What else do you have in mind?"

"Well . . . I was thinking of trying to create a robotic version of Archepex next, so when he gets tired he won't have to carry messages or whatever." Green mumbled.

"And that, right there, is why Mom says you have a massive chance of being in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." Red grinned, taking Green by the shoulders. "Do you have any idea how rare that combination is? You have a fifty-fifty chance at being smart and kind with other smart people, or being smart and kind with other kind people!"

"Well . . . I suppose that's a good thing." Green smiled a little. He looked completely embarrassed now, as Red leaned back again

"It so is." Red agreed. "Oh, by the way, Mom says I've got a chance at Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, or even Hufflepuff as well. So I might be in the same place as you!"

"Yeah, but we won't be in the same year." Green said.

"No, but you can still talk to me." Red said. "Oh, is the digi-box done downloading yet?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Green reached over to the digi-box and unhooked the wire, and then out said wire out of the way. He pressed on a little button on the bottom of the digi-box, and the whole thing came to life. A tiny, digital Archepex flew around inside the cube, and Red stared at it, fascinated.

"It's . . . it's like you've made life." He whispered, watching digital Archepex whirl around in a circle. The real Archepex leaned in closer, and gave a soft _coo_, to which digital Archepex responded as if he'd heard it.

"Well, maybe not life, exactly." Green smiled, blushing again.

"_Modest_." Red practically sang.

At dinner, at their huge table that should probably house at least ten people but had about three seats empty, Red showed off his new digital Archepex box. As usual, Blue and Silver (mostly Blue) tried to convince Green to join them in their little pranks and such, but Green politely declined. Mom and Dad praised him as well, and Gold asked for an Archepex box ("Digi-box." Red corrected, "Don't care." Gold said) as well. Green said he would download one after tea, since he was hoping to start designs on the robot Archepex.

After a bit of a shocked silence, Red explained why Green wanted to make one, and again Green got embarrassed when everyone, including Red who'd already heard the idea, said it was an amazing thought and to start work on it whenever he wanted to. Dad would buy any materials he needed, regardless of the price. Money wasn't exactly a problem, especially when both of Red's parents worked in the Ministry of Magic.

After dinner was done, Red went into the living room with Green following him, clutching his sketchbook in hand to draw the designs, so they could watch their (mainly Red's, but Green enjoyed it as well) favourite show, which was called _Friends_. Green liked it because it took real life situations and made them funny, while Red liked it because of the characters and also the funniness. This time, Blue and Silver came to watch with them, as they sometimes did when not planning to prank some poor Muggle who just wanted to sell some stuff to the Hawks family.

And then, after a while, Mom announced that tea was done, and Red sort of realised they'd just had a _Friends_ marathon for about four or five hours. He exchanged a happy grin with Green and then the four not-blood-related-but-close siblings went to the kitchen to eat.

After that, Red and Green took Gold up to their room and Green sat down at his desk again (his desk because Red never used it), and asked Red to go and grab the wire and a digi-box from the drawers. Once Red had given Green the two items, the smallest boy plugged in the wire to the laptop and digi-box, but Gold stopped him before he could hit 'download'.

"Wait, can you . . . change the colour of Archepex?" Gold wondered. "I mean, is it possible, even after you made that digital model pet thing?"

"Well, yes." Green blinked, getting out the window where the moving version of Archepex was saved. The owl on the screen hooted at them, even though he couldn't see them, and started flying around the background again.

"How?" Red and Gold asked at the same time.

"I just need to grab Archepex, and drag him to the Paint programme. Then I just click on the colour I want, while he's sort of frozen on the 'paper', and he'll change to that colour." Green explained. He opened up a Paint window, and grabbed digital Archepex, who was flapping around in one corner and trying to escape the cursor. Red and Gold took great amusement in watching Green try and fail to grab Archepex for a few seconds, before Green finally managed it.

He dragged Archepex onto the 'paper', and then the bird froze there. Green clicked on the toolbar and then on a colourful looking square, and a box filled with a bunch of colours popped up. He turned to Gold.

"What colour do you want him?" The boy asked.

"Well . . . I know he's a snowy owl and all, but could it be possible for him to be brown?" Gold asked carefully, like he thought Green might try to curse him for being an idiot.

"Yeah." Green nodded. Gold looked relived, and when Green made digital Archepex the colour he wanted, he leaned forward and frowned a bit.

"A bit darker." He said. Green clicked on a faint-looking black and made the feathers a darker black. "Bit more, bro."

And then it was perfect. Green took the digital brown-Archepex off the 'paper', and then let the digital owl fly around on the screen as he got rid of the Paint window. He then saved the owl before it flew off the blank space in the 3D window, and he quickly pulled up the 'download' window to get the brown Archepex onto the digi-box for Gold.

"So, how did you make it anyway?" Gold asked, while the owl was being downloaded.

"I showed Red." Green answered shortly.

"He did." Red grinned, stepping in for his adopted brother/best friend. "It was actually pretty cool. He did something with this block of 2D stuff, and then he made it into the shape of Archepex, said it was a base. He coloured it in, and then moved it to the 3D one, and made the 2D base 3D. Then he gave Archepex movements and stuff, and then we used the real Archepex's voice to give the digital one sound. And then he downloaded digital Archepex into the digi-box, and I said he practically made life, but he keeps saying he didn't."

"You so did, kid." Gold nodded, grinning when the download was done. Green squeaked quietly and gave the older boy the box, and watched as Gold fiddled with it for a second.

"The button's on the bottom." Green told him. Gold grinned at him and pressed the button, and brown Archepex came to live on the digi-box.

Oh yes, Red was definitely going to brag about his genius brother.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Pretty good for a start off. And Green's a genius!

Silver: So am I, though.

Renny: Yeah, but I haven't had a chance to show off your skills yet, so we'll focus on Green for now. Anyway, read, review and comment! I wanna know what you people think of this as a first chapter to a new fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Green: Since Renny's not really feeling up to speaking today (something to do with hurt feelings), I'm here to do the honours and such. Hell if I know why.

Red: Maybe because you're her favourite character?

Green: Probably. Also, she apologises if she gets the wand stuff wrong because she doesn't want to go with the normal stuff from the HP stuff. So she made up random stuff.

Red: Disclaimer?

Green: Yeah, I'd have to do it now. Renny doesn't own pokemon, on with the show!

Red: Aw, I wanted to say that.

Green: Go on then.

Red: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

The end of August came by way to fast, for Red's taste. One second he was playing about with Green, and sometimes Blue and Silver, and now he was going to Diagon Alley to get his things for school. Luckily they had a Floo in the living room, so Red didn't have to go to someone else's house and use it. That would be weird.

Gold already had his things, books and such for Hogwarts, but Red hadn't a clue as to what he was meant to get. So, because Gold could actually be responsible when he wanted to be, Mom and Dad sent him to go with Red and Blue to get their things for school. They also said to take Green and Silver so they could see what they needed to get as well.

So far, the lists for Red and Blue had gotten shorter, because they'd found a few items already thanks to Gold and a few directions from kind people. The things they'd found were; a cauldron, books for the school, their robes and some of their money from the bank. All that was left was finding an owl, cat or frog (maybe a rat if the school let you) to have as a pet, although that was optional, and then finding the right wand from Brock's Wand Shop.

Gold decided to find the wands first, before grabbing a pet. Mainly because a wand was actually less likely to start screeching when it got agitated. Nope, it just went crazy and blew itself up, according to one of the other Second Year students, who had been with Gold at the time when he was first getting his own wand.

"Ah, the Hawks family returns!" Brock cried, getting up from his seat and walking over happily. "I see you brought everyone else, Gold. So . . . which two are getting their wands, and which ones do I need to prepare?"

"Red and Blue." Gold smiled, nudging the two forward. Brock seemed like a nice guy, but his eyes- looking almost completely closed- creeped him out like heck.

"Nice to meet the two of you!" Brock grinned, grabbing their hands and shaking. The tall man let go and went back to his desk, and then pulled out a couple of wands. "Come forward. I don't bite, I swear."

With that reassurance, though his eyes were still creepy, Red walked forward first and looked up at the man.

"Now, all you have to do is take the wand. If the wand produces a gold light, then that wand has chosen you." Brock explained, opening up the wand case. "Now then, getting right into things. This one is made from the feathers of an eagle. Sturdy, light, and powerful. Good to learn with, and to fight with."

Red swallowed lightly and reached forward. He picked up the wand, expecting an explosion as Gold's first try had done, and was a bit surprised and a bit disappointed when the wand glowed gold. Not that he didn't want this one, he just wanted to try any others to see if they'd want him as well. But, Red supposed, an eagle feather wand was pretty cool.

"Now that's a surprise. Normally it takes a couple of tries to get a wand like that to like anyone." Brock laughed. "Not many people get the bird wands, you see. Must be your surname, young un'."

"Um, thanks." Red mumbled. Brock picked up the case and took the wand from Red, and put the wand away. He gave the case to Red, who stepped back to allow Blue to get hers.

"This wand is made from pony tail." Brock hummed, handing the wand to her. "Much like the eagle, only it's even lighter, and fast. Not very sturdy, but it won't break if you try to-"

The wand exploded, and when the dust cleared Red could see the thing putting itself back into the casing. Brock chuckled and put the wand and its case away, and went off to grab another one for Blue.

"I'd say this one should be more to your liking." Brock said, opening the box. "I've heard about you from Gold, see. He's a trickster, and you're a trickster, so why not? Fox hair for the mischievousness of the wand, and its cunning, and a touch of fairy dust to give it that little magic kick that many would love to have."

This time, when Blue handled the wand gently, it didn't blow up so much as it emitted a golden glow. Blue smiled at the wand and handed it back so Brock could place it back into the case. He handed it to Blue and she went back over to Red.

"So, what about you two there?" Brock asked, turning to Green and Silver.

"Oh, no, they're not going to Hogwarts yet. They've got another year to wait." Gold broke in.

"Let's see which wands could want you two, then." Brock went on as if he hadn't even spoken.

"Well, that's Brock for you." Gold smiled, shaking his head at the man, who was now wandering around the shop and grabbing other cases. "Never listens."

"We . . . don't need wands yet." Green mumbled.

"Not until we're both eleven." Silver agreed. "And even then we'd have to wait for a bit."

"No worries!" Brock cried, coming back with a bunch of boxes in hand. "I always do this to students who have yet to go to- where are you all going again?"

"Hogwarts." Gold reminded him.

"Right, that place. Sorry, I kept thinking about some students going to another school in Sinnoh. Anyway, ten boxes for the two of you to try!" Brock grinned, setting all the boxes down.

"How come you only got three boxes for me and Blue?" Red asked.

"Oh, you two I could figure out easily from what Gold said. And I can also tell which wands a wizard will be chosen for." Brock explained, taking out one of the boxes and lifting the wand. "But with these two- or at least one of them- it's complicated. I can't find a single one that would choose them- or again one of them- so I need to test."

"What about the store?" Gold frowned. "Last time you experimented with someone who couldn't find the wand right away, you nearly blew the whole place up."

"Eh, I've got the money to grab all the stuff I need for new stuff." Brock waved away the potential danger like it was completely nothing, and Red had to think that he'd probably been in Gryffindor if he'd been at Hogwarts.

And then he thought about the words Brock had used, and he quickly stepped backwards to avoid the inevitable booms.

"The first one, a kestrel wing feather." Brock hummed, bringing out the first wand. "I would say it's powerful and swift, but no one has actually used it before, so I wouldn't know."

Silver went first. He took the wand gently from Brock's hand, and it glowed gold.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Blue murmured. Red stared at her for a second, wondering about her mentality.

"Hm, it must be you then." Brock smiled, looking over at Green. The small boy squeaked and walked up to the counter, while Silver went back to Blue with his wand and case.

"S-so . . . why would I be . . . indecisive?" Green asked quietly.

"Not sure." Brock told him. "Could be because you don't need a wand, could be that you need a special wand, anything really. Don't worry, you can still do magic even if you haven't got a wand, you just need to be strong or smart."

"Ok."

The first wand Green tried was made from horse hair. It flew right back into the box, and Red heard some sort of noise, like it had been offended. The second one was made from the same stuff Red's was, an eagle feather, but it was a younger one. That one, too, refused and blew up, and then returned itself to the case.

After the remaining seven had been tried, Green was fiddling with his hands nervously and Brock was frowning. Red went over and put a hand on Green's shoulder, and shook it gently. He wasn't disappointed his best friend wasn't getting a wand, though. That just meant Green's magic was strong enough that he didn't need one, even though he'd hardly used the stuff.

"This isn't right." Brock murmured. "Your magic isn't as strong as an adult's, yet none of these wands want you, and they're some of the best I have. Hmm . . ."

"Maybe he's just got stronger magic then normal?" Red suggested.

"No, that's not it. Hold on, I'll be right back."

And the Brock walked off, leaving the Hawks siblings alone at the front desk. Red almost thought that Brock did it often, but the confused look on Gold's face told him otherwise.

"Is this normal?" Silver asked, glancing at Green, who was staring at the floor with a worried frown.

"Not for Brock." Gold said. "For the wands, I'm not sure."

"So . . . I might not get one." Green mumbled sadly, looking around at the shelves with all the wand cases on.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure he has a good wand for you." Red assured him, smiling. "You're just too good for those ones he gave you before."

"I barely even use it . . ." Green said, obviously referring to his magic.

"When was the last time he did use it, anyway?" Blue frowned, looking at her wand curiously.

"I think it was when Mom and Dad found him." Silver told her. "He was . . . kinda blowing up."

"I was scared." Green mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself. "I . . . I dunno how I even got away from that cave I was stuck in . . ."

Red just had to thank his parents again for not having a cramped house. It would have killed Green to be somewhere like that, even if it was meant to be his new safe place.

"Teleported." Gold said, grinning. "Some wizards or witches do that when they're scared or whatever. Only a few can do it on command, or at least that's what Professor Rowan told us last year."

"Maybe Green could learn how to do it like that!" Blue grinned. "Then you could teleport anyone anywhere and-"

"I'm not a bus." Green told her, half-glaring.

Brock came back with a case that was different to the others. This one, instead of just being set black, was a dark gold, yet still shiny, colour. There was some sort of insignia, a weird looking warped bird with four legs on the front of the case.

"Ah, this is the one I've been saving for the right wizard or witch to come by." Brock smiled softly, as if remembering something fond. "Perfectly crafted, very, very picky, and almost never fails to do its task. Powerful, light, sturdy and fast, and loyal to the wizard or witch it chooses. The outer casing, the wand itself, made from the finest wood ever made, found or imagined. The core, made from a Quetzalcoatl's very soul." (To find out what one looks like to me, type in 'feathered dragon', and click on the picture with the white, long bodied dragon with the feather wings)

"What's a Quetzalcoatl?" Red asked, peering at the golden wand inside the box.

"A feathered serpent." Gold gasped in wonder. "A dragon with the feathers of a bird."

"Correct!" Brock grinned. "I see the teachers at Hogwarts have been good. But yes, it is indeed a feathered dragon. The rarest one, in fact. To gain the soul of a Quetzalcoatl's body and mind is almost like becoming the richest man in the world overnight, it's just that amazing. And I feel like this wand has been waiting for you, dear child."

Green, carefully, as if the wand would blow up on him like the others did, took the golden wand from Brock. It didn't do anything for a whole thirty seconds, and Brock was moving as if he was about to take it away, when the golden wand glowed even brighter than anyone else's wands had done beforehand. Brock's face lit up again, and Green just looked completely shocked as the light faded away.

"There." Brock hummed softly, taking the wand gently and placing it back into the golden box. He handed it to Green and smiled. "I knew there was something about you. I heard your brothers and sister, but listen to me. Even if one doesn't use magic that much, he or she may very well be the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Keep that in mind, and don't get cocky just because the wand chose you as its partner, alright?"

"O-ok."

Of course, Green would never let it go to his head. He was far too modest for that, Red knew. If anything, normal people would probably be bragging about it the second they got outside of the shop, but Red knew that Green would never do that. Sure, he might look at it, but more in the sense of 'why did it choose me and not someone else?' rather than 'shiny wand is mine'. And good thing as well.

Gold reached into his bag and took out the pouch with the money inside of it. He glanced at Brock and frowned at the golden wand case in Green's hands for a second, as if trying to make a cost on it.

"The first three wands are around one galleon." Brock helpfully said. Gold nodded and handed him the money.

"And . . . Green's wand?" He asked hesitantly.

"That wand was on sale for around fifty galleons-" Gold made some sort of chocking noise. "-but since it chose this little boy right here, I'll be willing to part with it for two of them."

"Ohthankgod." Gold breathed out. He grabbed the money and quickly paid, and then thanked Brock. He dragged Red and the others out, as if he was scared that Brock would randomly change his mind, but Red somehow knew Brock was a man of his word.

"Ok!" Gold loudly announced, once they were outside of the shop. "Now all we need to do is find you two a pet or something, and then we can go back home. Probably. Unless anyone wants to stop by the-"

"Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour!" Blue and Silver cried (or said) simultaneously.

"It's not snack time, it's dinner time." Gold mumbled, but he agreed all the same.

When they went to the pet shop, the man at the desk glanced up from the tiny kitten he was gently wiping down. The thing looked like it had been sick on itself, obscuring the whiteness of its fur.

"Hello!" The man grinned. "Most people call me Bugsy, but my real name is Bugeras Zee."

"Nice." Red chuckled.

"What do you have on stock right now, Bugsy?" Gold asked, glancing around. "I don't see many animals. Are they all in the back again?"

"Oh, yes." Bugsy nodded, patting the kitten on the head. "A couple of owls out front today, the rest in the owl room, I've got the frogs in the back in their tank, and the cats are all in their room. This one was sick so I needed to take her out, of course. I've got no rats, unfortunately. The last lot were taken by some rich idiots."

"She's so cute!" Blue cooed, tickling the kitten gently.

"What kind of animals do you two want, then?" Gold asked, looking at the two owls, which were currently flying around near the ceiling. Red sort of wondered how he didn't notice the two owls, but he ignored it since one was black, and the other was dark brown.

"I want a cat!" Blue cried instantly. "Red wanted an owl anyway, so yeah."

"She's right, but I could have said it myself." Red frowned, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well, the two up there aren't really good for First Years." Bugsy smiled, taking the kitten into his arms and walking around the desk. It turned out he was a very small man, thin as well, but he was still taller than the Hawks siblings of course.

"Why not?" Green asked, looking up at them curiously.

"Feisty." Bugsy explained. "You'd be better off with a baby owl, and those can be tricky. But since owls take less time to choose, mainly because cats are too cute for their own good, we'll go get his bird first."

He nodded to Red as he did so, and then led the group off- still holding the tiny white kitten, who was completely clean and snow-white now- to the back rooms. One of them had a label, 'Owl Room', on it. Bugsy glanced at the siblings again and then opened the door, only closing it after everyone including himself was through.

"Cool!" Blue and Red exclaimed at the same time. The room was massive, tall and spacious, and it had perches practically everywhere. There was a huge space in the middle of the floor, and several owls were sitting and snoozing lightly, while others flew around or perched on the perches.

"Now, I just need to . . . here, hold this little one." Bugsy said, handing the white kitten to Silver, who looked a bit more than startled at the random hand-over. Bugsy took out a whistle and blew it softly, making a sharp yet quiet sound, and then all the owls in the room flew around the group and settled on the floor.

"I want one." Blue whispered to Silver.

"Me too." He mumbled back.

A large, but young looking owl hooted and flew up to Red, who stepped back in case he accidently stepped on its tail fathers or something. Bugsy grinned and reached down to offer the bird his arm, and it jumped up, then Bugsy turned to Red and offered the owl.

"This one's called Charcoal." Bugsy explained. Red could see why, the owl was a dark grey-brown colour, but its face was a pale white-ish colour with a black beak and dark grey eyes. "He's a great horned owl, and a very loyal and happy one at that. Young as well, but he's good for the younger wizards and witches. Though everyone these days just wants a barn or snowy owl."

"Well, if everyone wants one of those, I'll be walking around with Charcoal." Red grinned, offering his own arm to the bird. He chirped happily and flew onto Red's arm gracefully, and he felt much like Archepex did. He acted like it as well, so Red hoped he knew exactly where to scratch.

Apparently he did, as well. Awesome.

"Alright-y then!" Bugsy laughed. "Nice choice. I'd say the only thing better than getting your pet for school is getting your wand for school, right?"

"Maybe they're on the same level." Blue hummed, probably thinking of the little stunt that half the wands in the shop had pulled.

"Nice to know!" Bugsy nodded to her. "Now then, for Charcoal it'll cost you about . . . three galleons, and for a cage it'll cost eight sickles."

"Oh, I thought it'd be like that scare I had in Brock's shop." Gold sighed, smiling as he handed over the money. As far as Red knew, he had about forty galleons worth of money, so it was no wonder he'd panicked when Brock had said 'fifty galleons'.

"And now let's go and find your cat." Bugsy said, turning to Blue.

The man, who Red guessed by now was a very happy man, surrounded by all these animals and such, led the Hawks siblings to a room with a label 'Cat Room' on it. When he opened the door, a few cats turned their heads up from where they lay on the ground, or on the furry posts that Red was sure they probably used for scratching, and stared impassively. One of them, a thinner and younger looking cat, sat up slowly and watched the group, as Bugsy closed the door like he'd done in the Owl Room.

"Many of these cats are old, and not many First Years want an old cat." Bugsy explained, nodding to a few cats that were sitting or lying under one of the massive furry platform things. "They want either a young kitten, like the one he's holding- lemme take her back from you, boy, thank you- anyway, they all want younger cats or kittens. Trouble is, the younger ones are always more feisty."

"So, which would you recommend?" Blue asked, gazing at every single one of the cats, even the hairless ones, with equal wonder and adoring.

"I would say a middle aged cat." Bugsy hummed. "As you all likely know, a cat that belongs to a wizard or witch lives a lot longer than most cats under possession of a Muggle, because of the magic we use. So, a middle aged cat who is calm and not very fussy will be perfect for First Years."

"Where are they?"

"Scattered around." Bugsy said, pointing upward to where the other posts were, with some fuzzy ladders leading up. While the room wasn't as big or tall as the Owl Room, Red still had to crane his neck to see a few more of the platforms.

"Wow." Gold whistled. "How are you gonna get a cat if the best ones are all up there?"

"Oh, not all of them are up there." Bugsy told them. He started forward, picking his way through the cats, and then bent down to take a gentle hold on one of them. He came back over holding a small cat, an American Curl, with a white body and black stripes on its back, legs and tail, and bright yellow eyes that glinted happily in the light.

"Aww!" Blue cooed, taking the cat from Bugsy and cradling it happily.

"She's a beautiful one, really." Bugsy said. "Her name's Abby, by the way. Lovely girl, calm and collected, good company as well. She's friendly, too!"

"Eee, so adorable." Blue giggled, cuddling Abby happily. Blue turned to Gold with what Red called 'Blue's irresistible puppy eyes', and he sighed again, clearly not liking spending so much money.

"How much for Abby, then?" He asked. Red almost called him out on the money thing, seeing as he got a rat last year, and a rat only cost about five sickles. But then he remembered that Gold was paying for everything, including the ice cream they'd be getting sooner or later, and he shut up.

"One galleon." Bugsy smiled.

Once the animals were bought, Red was given the cage for Charcoal, and Blue was given a cat carrier for Abby. They went back outside with their things and then went to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. After that, Gold decided to deposit his money in case any of them got the idea that they'd be getting anything else, and then they all went back to their house via Floo.

**OOOOOO**

Green: Um . . . not sure how this works, so . . . read and review?


	3. Chapter 3

Renny: Do you people hate this fanfic or something? I'm honestly trying my best. I even have an original plot. Am I doing something wrong?

Red: Uh, is this why you didn't want to talk to them before?

Renny: YES.

Red: O-ok.

Green: Red, do the disclaimer before she takes it out on us.

Red: Right. Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: On with the show . . .

**OOOOOO**

Green kept on wishing he could somehow turn back time every single second just so the last day of August wouldn't be gone from his sights when it actually ended. That statement made no sense at all so Green decided to forget it and continue mourning the fact that only he and Silver would be left in the Hawks house for an entire year.

Green wasn't so sure he would be able to survive without Red, really. When he'd first teleported (or apparated as Red's Dad, who Green mistakenly called Daddy sometimes, said, though his Mom said it was completely different) to Pallet town, and sort of went ballistic in the middle of town for an hour or two, almost giving away magic to the Muggles and then somehow ending up at the Hawks' front door.

Red had been his best friend, brother and protector all in one for the whole year that Green had been there, and he was the main reason why Green wasn't as terrified of the outside world as he was the first few weeks he'd been in the house. So Green had grown to depend on Red, even though he was pretty sure Red just thought he was being clingy and annoying, but he was way to kind to say that to Green's face so he let him.

Red was going to Hogwarts this year, and while Green knew it had been coming, he didn't anticipate just how quickly it would come. He nearly panicked completely when he realised the summer was half over already, and that Red was now eleven along with Blue, and somehow he'd managed to keep his pseudo-panic attack secret from Red and the others.

Gold didn't help his fear by constantly talking about how Red and Blue might get Sorted into Gryffindor (Green hoped he got into that one, apparently it was a good house) with him, and about how evil the Potions teacher, apparently called professor Rowan, was. Green suspected this Rowan person might have just been evil to Gold because Gold was Gold and he always somehow made authority figures dread being near him. Well, except for his Mom and Dad. They could deal with him.

Speaking of Gold, Green remembered how he'd only met the older boy when it had been Christmas break. Green could clearly remember how he'd shown up sometime after Gold had gone to Hogwarts, in First Year apparently, and then being terrified of him when Gold just suddenly appeared at the front door with his trunk, grinning and saying hello. He took Green's presence in the house in his stride, saying that the exact same thing had happened with Blue and Silver, only he'd been in Primary school (which wasn't a boarding school like Hogwarts was), and the two had been found a few days apart from each other.

But anyway, Green still didn't think he would be able to cope for an entire year without Red. If, by some miracle, he did, then what was he meant to do when he got to Hogwarts? There was no guarantee that he'd be Sorted into the same house as Red, and he might never actually see Red since Green was going to be in the year below him. Then the whole 'survive for a year' thing would have been utterly pointless seeing as he wouldn't be able to see Red at all.

Or maybe he could just get into First Year now?

Green was about to stand up and have another look at the golden wand he'd been given by Brock, for whatever reason (was it even legal to give non-students wands who weren't even eleven yet?), when Silver burst in the bedroom, closed the door shut and then walked over to Green and sat down next to him. In his hands the slightly taller (but younger) boy held some paper.

"I have a plan." Silver announced suddenly, looking right at Green. He unfolded the paper and showed Green a list of whatever.

"And that . . . is?" Green blinked. The sudden intrusion was weird, but this was even weirder. Was Silver trying to get him into the pranking business again?

"We need some stuff first, but I think we can both get onto the train before it leaves and without Mom and Dad finding out and stopping us." Silver said.

Green froze.

"W-what?" He almost cried. Green kept his voice down though, Red or Blue or even Gold might hear, or their parents.

"Look, you don't want to be alone without Red, and I can't stand to be without Blue." Silver explained, as if he was talking to some little kid who didn't know how to calm down. "So I made a plan to get on board the train going to Hogwarts. We pretend to be other students, and-"

"Question."

"Shoot."

Green shot him a flat look. "How do we even get onto the list? We haven't received letters yet, and neither of us know how to cheat the system. It's impossible."

"So you're willing to do this, then?" Silver raised an eyebrow.

" . . . Yes." Green sighed. He had, after all, just considered it, hadn't he?

"Good. Now what I was thinking is forging the letters." Silver said, nodding to the list thing.

"How do you forge a magical letter?" Green asked him dryly.

"Use magic." Silver shrugged. "Look, I know this guy who can forge anything, magical or not. We ask him to make us Hogwarts letters, using Red or Blue's as a base, and then ask him to make us both tickets, again using the ones they have. But we put our own names on there instead, got it?"

"Are you even sure that'll work?" Green murmured, glancing at the list. The first item on it said 'Blue or Red's Hogwarts letter'. The second said 'Blue or Red's train ticket'.

"Yes." Silver said. "I know, the guy seems sketchy, but he once got a twelve year old into a bar that would only allow eighteen year olds and upwards. He made a fake ID and the kid got in. All we have to do is get him to make our letters and tickets, go to Diagon Alley with the money we have and buy the stuff Red and Blue needed, and then when we get to the train station we just give the tickets and letters to one of the teachers who are sure to be there, and say that we sort of got ours late. Of course, we won't be using our actual names, and we'll have to stay away from Red and Blue until we can actually reveal ourselves."

" . . . You seem desperate." Green noted.

"I am. I can't be alone without Blue." Silver told him firmly. "And you can't be without Red, so this works out just fine."

"What about your Mom and Dad?" Green asked. "Won't they notice?"

"By the time they do we'll be going to Hogwarts." Silver shrugged. "Doesn't matter. And you know, you can call them Mom and Dad as well."

"Ah . . . I keep calling them Mommy and Daddy, so . . ." Green mumbled, looking away. His face felt hot.

"So? Doesn't really matter much." Silver told him. "Look, we need to hurry."

"Where is this forger anyway?" Green asked.

"Viridian city." Silver answered, standing up. He tucked the paper into his pocket and Green stood up as well.

"We're taking the bus then?"

"Yep. We'll have to anyway." Silver said. "The guy owes me a favour anyway, I got him out of trouble a few months ago. We can get the letters and tickets free of charge, and then we can go and get to Diagon Alley."

"And how do we do that without being noticed by anyone in this house?" Green asked. A small flaw when neither of them knew how to get into the place without using Floo at all. Or at least he assumed neither knew.

"The forger can teleport at will." Silver said.

That helped a lot, then.

**oooo**

**-A few hours later-**

The two stepped off the bus, Silver carrying the large-ish bag that held nothing but the money they needed and the list of stuff (which actually had the same items Red and Blue had on theirs par the first two) they needed.

Silver glanced around, waiting until the bus had gone. Green wondered what he was doing until Silver actually started murmuring something in a foreign language that he'd never heard of before, and suddenly a tall man with weird hair appeared- no, teleported. Green recognised the burst of air when it happened.

"Good afternoon, Silver." The man smiled, bowing a bit and then straightening. He wore weird looking purple clothes, and Green wondered what the obsession was.

"Hey, Grimsley." Silver said. "You know that favour you said I had?"

"Ah, come to use it then?" Grimsley smiled. "What is it you need, dear boy?"

Silver reached into the big bag and handed Grimsley the (stolen) letter and ticket. "We need two of the letters and two of the tickets, with our names on though."

"Hm." Grimsley nodded, taking the letter and ticket. "Alright then. Should be a nice challenge. Take my arms."

Green did as he was told, glancing at Silver in confusion. Silver mouthed something that Green didn't even catch (he couldn't read lips) and then the world disappeared and became weightless. He'd felt it before, when he teleported himself out of the cave his parents had kept him in, but he'd never experienced it second-hand before.

Then the weightlessness stopped and Green was stumbling away from Grimsley. They were in a large room, with candles and ink and other stuff Green didn't recognise.

"Welcome to my home." Grimsley announced. "I generally have to use the copier to try and get some sort of idea of how I could forge a magical item, but with the Hogwarts letter and ticket, I can't do that. Magical protection or something. However, I can forge it. I just need half an hour on both of them."

"Good." Silver nodded. "In the meantime we'll get to Diagon Alley. Can you take us there?"

"Give me a moment." Grimsley said.

He put down the letter and ticket Silver had given him, and held out his arms. Green took a hold of him again and then the weightless feeling came back, and then he was in Diagon Alley like this morning. Grimsley saluted them happily before teleporting again, and Green turned to Silver.

"Well, what do we do?" He asked. "We can't go to the same places that Red and Blue went to. We'd be recognised wouldn't we?"

"That's why we're not going to any of them." Silver smirked. "I know a few other places from when Mom took me here the last few times and sort of left me to do her shopping. There are actually about five bookstores, three robe fitters and a load of stalls selling cauldrons."

"Do we really need those?"

"For Potions." Silver explained. "Don't worry, this is that enchanted bag Mom has. It won't bulge or anything, and we can both stick our stuff in here and put it onto the train without actually needing separate stuff."

"Uh."

"Yeah, actually that's a bad idea." Silver murmured. "How about . . . I know, we'll go to the bag shop and ask for another bag like this one. No wait, two of them. Mom'll need this one back."

"Right." Green mumbled. So this was really happening.

Silver led him to a bag shop that he'd never ever noticed before, and they walked in. A clerk asked them if they needed anything and Silver repeated his request to the man, who nodded and went off for a few seconds. When he came back, the man held two bags that were medium sized, but Green could fit his entire arm into it even though it didn't look like it should have done that. Silver paid the man and thanked him, giving him a small tip for helpfulness, and they walked out to go and find the bookstore that wasn't the one they'd been in this morning.

It was a lot darker than the other one, and Green had a lot of trouble finding the books they needed. A book for Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology and some other subjects Green couldn't remember. When the two finally found all the books they needed, two of each of course, they took them to the counter and Silver paid for it all. Green wondered how much Silver actually had, but decided it was best not to ask since it seemed to be a lot. They put the books into the bag, along with the two bags they already had, and went out.

Then they went to go and get the cauldrons. That was easy enough, since there were stalls selling them everywhere, and they got two of them quick enough without even talking to the man selling them.

Then the robes. This would probably take a while since Silver had said the shops were sort of scattered around more than the other ones, and so when they found the first one (thankfully not the one they'd been to before) they walked in and asked for Hogwarts First Year robes.

While the woman, a kind lady called Erika, measured Silver, Green decided to have a look around at some of the other school robes on display.

The one of them, a name beginning with B that Green couldn't pronounce if he tried, was what he remembered to be in Sinnoh. Apparently it was one of the single gender only schools. Sort of defeated the purpose of everyday life now that pretty much every single school was multi-gender.

Then Erika called Green over and she measured him for his robes, as he watched Silver carefully stuff his into the bag. Once Green had his robes, and once they were in the bag as well, Silver paid and they went out into the street again.

"So, what do we need now?" Green asked Silver.

"Well, we already have our wands, though I sort of wonder if Brock foresaw this." Silver hummed. "It would have made sense, but oh well. Since we already have our wands, I don't think there's anything other than pets. Do you want one?"

" . . . Maybe." Green admitted quietly. "What are we allowed in Hogwarts anyway? I know the standard is basically owl, frog, cat, and sometimes rat, but what about anything else?"

"Not sure." Silver shrugged. "What did you have in mind? I kinda wanna get myself a rat so then I can have it with me wherever I go. I think Hogwarts allow that. Or at least they let Gold do it."

"Maybe an owl." Green said. "I dunno if any other shops sell anything other than the four animals Hogwarts even lets in, so . . . maybe."

"We should probably get small animals." Silver said. "Rats are easy to hide, but how do we even hide the owl?"

"Um." Green paused. "Uuh . . ."

"We could say it's a pet." Silver hummed. "Like a friend for Archepex. Same with the rat, only for Gold's rat."

" . . . And how do we explain where we got them from?" Green asked.

"We found them." Silver said. "Say we found the owl abandoned in Pallet forest, and we found the cage right next to it, and the rat just followed us. Mom won't be able to resist either. Especially if the owl's small and cute."

"Well, I like the small owls anyway." Green shrugged. "They have way more strength then most people give them credit for."

"Certainly more than bigger owls at least." Silver nodded.

They walked around for a while until they found a pet shop that wasn't Bugsy's. It had a huge amount of owls flying around the front room, others in cages that had open doors so the owls could come and go, and a bunch of cats playing in a corner. Green could see some frogs in a tank as well, and a cage of rats playing around. A man with black hair, who didn't even bother introducing himself, stood up and asked them what they wanted.

"Rat." Silver said. "Have you got any white ones?"

"Albino rats are kind of hard to get." The man shrugged, walking over to the rat cage. "But yes, I do have one. One only. You're lucky most people want to go to Bugsy's place."

"With good reason." Green muttered under his breath. This guy didn't seem friendly at all.

The black haired man reached into the rat cage a brought out a small rat with red eyes and a pure white coat. He handed it to Silver, who gave a tiny smile at it and handled it with such care that anyone would have thought it was his baby. The man turned to Green and he realised it was his turn.

"U-uh, smallish owl." Green stammered quietly. "I-I don't mind what kind, j-just a kind of small one."

"I've got about ten smaller ones." The black haired man hummed thoughtfully. "I'll go and get them, hold on."

While Green waited for the man to get down the ten small owls he had, the boy looked over at Silver.

"Well, what do you wanna call it?" He asked quietly.

"He." Silver corrected. "And . . . I dunno, actually."

"Hopefully nothing dumb like Snowy."

"Oh, no. Definitely not. I'm not Ash."

Green chuckled a bit at that. Ash was Red and Gold's dumb cousin, who also happened to be a wizard. He was going to start Hogwarts this year as well, though Green wondered how the idiot had ever managed to get into the best school when he was the worst at everything unless it had been made up by him, in which case no one else ever did it. Green had heard from Red's Mom that he'd gotten a white cat and called it Snowy for some stupid reason.

The name made sense, but it was so childish and weird that everyone just pretended the cat had another name. The cat didn't even respond to Snowy at all anyway, yet Ash still insisted on calling it that. Green felt sorry for it.

"Though I think maybe I could call him Scrabble." Silver said.

"Why that?" Green asked.

"I dunno. I just thought of it, and I sort of do like that game." Silver shrugged.

The black haired man finally came down with about nine small owls perched on his own body, most of them on his arms while other on his head and shoulders. He stood in front of Green and smirked.

"Apparently one of them decided he didn't like being caught and he flew off, so you have one less choice kid." The man said. "Sorry, but nevermind. Go on then, have a go and choose your owl."

Green looked at each owl in turn. All of them were tiny little owls, some looking to be about bigger than his hand when it was stretched out, but they all looked pretty adorable by his standards. Any one of them would be able to make Red's Mom melt and want to keep it.

However, the largest one, though it was still pretty small, was a beautiful grey, brown and white short-eared owl. It was looking right at Green, and it cooed happily. Before the boy could even ask why it was looking at him like that, the short-eared owl spread its wings and flew right over to him, and landed on his shoulder. Then it settled down and rubbed against his cheek.

"Hm." The black haired man smiled. "She doesn't normally do that with people."

"She?" Silver echoed. "I heard that female short ears are meant to be bigger."

"She was abandoned." The man explained, shaking the other owls off. They all flew back to where the other owls were flying around, though some went into cages. "Pretty small when I found as an owlet, and she's been small ever since. But she's strong and nice to people who are nice to her, so take care of her, d'yah hear?"

"Y-yes sir." Green mumbled, stroking the short-eared owl gently.

Silver paid for Scrabble and the short-eared owl, who Green was trying to come up with a good name for, and they walked out of the shop with the box that held Scrabble and the short-ear in the small cage the man gave them.

"You got a name for her yet?" Silver asked as they walked down the street.

"Umm . . . I dunno what to call her really." Green mumbled.

"Well, you can decide while we're going back." Silver said. He muttered the same foreign words from before, and then Grimsley appeared, grinning.

"I've done your letters and tickets. Hope you both don't mind, but I chose your fake names." He said. The man handed Green a letter and a ticket, and he quickly read them.

Apparently his name was now Jaden Iron. Maybe if he was ever born to someone else that could have been his name, Green thought. It was a good name.

"Grey Dryling." Silver hummed quietly. "Good choice. Thanks, Grimsley."

"No problem. I don't really mind doing this, and I did owe you a favour." Grimsley grinned. "So, how about I teleport the two of you back to where you live, hm?"

"The back garden." Silver instructed immediately, putting away both letters and both tickets in the bag. "And hurry, we might not make it back in time."

"Gotcha."

Once Grimsley had teleported them to the back garden, and then teleported off again, Silver quickly led the way back into the house. There was no one in the kitchen yet, so they made their way upstairs and into Silver's room, which, for whatever reason, he didn't share with Blue. Probably because they weren't the same gender. Oh well.

"Ok, let's get this stuff out." Silver said, dropping Red's Mom's bag onto his bed. He pulled out the stuff they'd bought before, and then set Scrabble's box on his nightstand.

Green did the same with the short-eared owl's cage, but he put it on the bed instead. Silver finished taking out the stuff they'd gotten, and he put Red's Mom's bag on the floor and turned back to the two bags they'd gotten for themselves.

"Now we just gotta sort this stuff out." He murmured. Green nodded.

He was just about to grab a Potions book when a voice at Silver's door made him freeze and think 'oh no we're so dead'.

"Are you trying _seriously_ trying to sneak into _Hogwarts_?"

**OOOOOO**

Renny: So, anyway, I need to know if I'm doing a nice story for you lot. Seeing as none of you care enough to let me know, I'll keep adding on stuff until someone tells me what they think of this story.

Green: You're desperate for a review, aren't you?

Renny: Who isn't?

Green: . . . Good point.

Renny: So, read, review and comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Renny: HELL YES TWO REVIEWS YEEEESSSSS. Thanks to both of the people who reviewed and sorry I'm too lazy to mention any names but you know who you are so THANK YOU.

Green: Is it really that big of a deal?

Renny: To me it is. I went nearly four chapters with this thinking it was crap, but yay!

Red: . . . Right.

Renny: Anyway, since I left a huge-ass cliffhanger last time, I'll get right to it.

Green: Renny doesn't own pokemon. She also doesn't own the Sorting Hat which is gonna be mentioned in this, but probably won't be in it until next chapter. Anyway.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

He'd known it was a long-shot to begin with. Alone, Silver could have done it flawlessly and somehow pulled it off, at least until he got to Hogwarts- and by then it would have been too late for anyone to do anything. But then he realised he was being selfish, and that he wasn't the only one who was going to be missing a precious someone.

Despite Green only being there for a year, he and Red had grown almost as close as Silver and Blue, if not more so. So that meant, with both Red and Blue going to Hogwarts, Silver and Green would be left alone. Though Green might probably just withdraw and then cry a lot when Red returned for the Christmas break. Silver didn't want him to cry, and he certainly didn't want Blue to leave him alone.

So Silver decided to throw Green a bone and let him in on the plans. However, by doing so, he would need to verbalise everything so Green would be able to help him plan, and that was probably why Blue herself was now standing at his door, with Red and Gold either side of her, gaping in silent shock.

"Really?" She asked again. "_Hogwarts_? You do realise no one has ever done that before, right?"

Silver swallowed and tried not to panic. He kept his face as blank as he could under these circumstances, and he quickly looked over to see how Green was doing. He looked like he was going to cry.

"I sort of expected this from Silver." Gold admitted, shaking his head in awe. "But you, Green? Aren't you meant to be smart?"

"I-I . . ." Green mumbled, wringing his hands nervously. Silver would have done the same had it not been for the fact that he didn't want to look like a baby in front of Blue.

Green, however, had absolutely no problems with it.

With Gold and Red staring at him with something akin to disappointment, and Blue tutting at them with a tiny grin, Green actually burst into tears. Silver stepped away from him, eyes wide, as Red rushed forward and gathered the crying boy into his arms.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you Green!" Red cried, without even stopping for a breath. He rested his chin on top of Green's head, tightening his arms around the smaller boy.

And then Green gave Silver the best wink he'd ever seen, while still crying. The little sneak. Silver would have smirked had it not been for anyone else in the room. So he decided to play along and turned to Blue with what he hoped was the most pathetic look on his face that he was allowed to have.

"W-we . . ." He swallowed, making the act even more convincing. Blue certainly looked moved, a fact which was probably being contributed to by Green's 'crying'. "We just didn't want to be alone. I . . ."

"Hey, no, it's ok." Gold quickly said, holding up his hands. "We get it, Silv."

"We do?" Blue blinked, glancing up at him.

"Yep. Neither of them wanted to be away from you two." Gold said, smiling happily. "Makes me wish I had a younger kid walking around after me, but I'd probably just be a really bad influence. I'll make do with you four though."

Technically it wasn't lying, but Silver still couldn't shake the feeling he'd just done something he didn't have to do for Blue. The only thing they were lying about was their reactions, and while Green was a surprisingly amazing actor, Silver didn't think that any of the three siblings suspected anything.

"We should, ah, go." Gold said, glancing over at Red, who still held Green. The fake tears had stopped by now, and Green was smiling gently against Red's neck.

"No, you go, I'll stay." Blue said. She gave Silver a meaningful look and he knew she knew they were both faking their reactions to being discovered.

Dammit.

"Red, you coming?" Gold called. "We should probably try and keep this a secret from Mom and Dad."

"Gimme a sec." Red told him. The crimson eyed boy turned back to Green, smiling softly. "You ok, now?"

"Y-yeah." Green whispered in a tiny, adorably timid voice. This boy was even better then Silver gave him credit for. He deserved an Oscar for that acting.

No, really, he did.

"I'll be back in a bit." Red said. He let Green go hesitantly, and then walked out with Gold with only one glance back at Green. Amazing, considering how he normally would have kept checking and just crash into the wall.

As soon as the door was closed, Blue turned back to Silver and Green with a flat expression.

"Did you two really think you'd fool me?" She asked.

"It got Red and Gold." Silver shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever. See Green, this is why we wanted you!" Blue cried. "You are an amazing actor. It also kinda makes me wonder about the other times you were crying as well."

"Well, I had to learn something useful." Green shrugged. Though it was a reference to his less-than-happy-past, it was light and Silver pretended it didn't mean anything.

"But still, this was a total shock." Blue admitted, glancing over at Silver's bed, which still held everything. "Given the fact that we were already considering smuggling the two of you anyway-"

"What!?" Green and Silver exclaimed at the same time. Blue grinned at them.

"Oh yeah, me, Gold and Red have been conspiring for a while now." She told them shamelessly. "We kinda came up with a plan to grab the stuff you'd need and somehow get you on board the train on the same day, but since you already got everything covered . . ."

"When did this happen?" Silver asked.

"A few days ago when Red realised what would happen to Green if he was gone." Blue said bluntly, glancing at said boy, who squeaked. "And I sort of realised my little bro would be sad without me, so Gold decided to try and smuggle you into Hogwarts with us."

"And how would he explain two students who weren't on the list?" Silver frowned.

"Hell if I know, we just sort of came up with smuggling and that's it." Blue shrugged. "But I see some train tickets and letters there."

"Yep." Green nodded. "We got some guy to forge them for us. Used yours."

"Speaking of, I'll need them back so I can give them to the teacher who's probably taking in the letters." Blue said, taking her ticket and letter and stuffing both into her pocket. "Also, don't worry about the list. Gold told us that they only actually make the list when the train is actually out of the platform, using the letters of course, and the Head won't even remember how many students even applied for Hogwarts. So long as Mom and Dad don't sell us out when they realise, we should be able to use your real names and not fake ones."

" . . . We have fake names." Silver informed her. "So . . ."

"Oh. Doesn't really matter." Blue shrugged. "We can get that changed right?"

"The letters were made from magic forging, so yes." Silver nodded. "I just gotta go back to Grimsley and ask him to change the names on the stuff. It'll probably cost a couple of galleons for the tickets and the letters."

"We'll use Gold's money." Blue said, as if they weren't basically exploiting their older brother. "And hopefully no one notices the two of you are only ten."

Hopefully indeed.

**oooo**

Once Silver had gotten Grimsley to change the names, they went back to planning. Though Red, Gold and Blue let them in on their plans to smuggle them into the train before Mom and Dad even noticed they were gone.

It helped that Silver had the foresight to buy two of the enchanted bags that would fit everything in, even though it was a small-ish bag and could be carried just on the shoulder. Mom and Dad wouldn't suspect a thing if Red suddenly decided he had two more things to shove into his trunk, and somehow they got the short-eared owl and Scrabble introduced to Mom and Dad without blowing anything up.

They reacted to Scrabble fine, saying he was a good friend for Rattle, Gold's black rat. Then when they caught sight of Green's owl, they froze. After a dreaded second of panic, Silver sighed in pure relief when the two started gushing about how some cruel person would ever abandon such a beautiful owl. It worked just fine since the man had said that the short-eared owl had been abandoned already, and then Silver felt a bit horrible at exploiting a bad past from an animal.

Mom and Dad didn't question anything when Green and Silver said they wanted to bring along their new pets. Abby sat in Blue's lap during the car ride to the station, which was in Viridian city, and somehow she didn't even bother with Scrabble and Rattle at all. Calm cat indeed. Charcoal and Green's nameless owl got along just fine, and when they got to Viridian station the siblings finally put their plan in action.

"Mom, Dad!" Green cried, jumping up and down like an excited little kid. "I need to go. Can I, please? I-I'll say by to Red when I come back or something!"

"The train leaves in about three minutes." Dad frowned. "If you need to go, hurry."

"Yes Daddy. Bye!" Green quickly said, not even trying to correct his 'slip-up'. Green nodded hastily for a second and dashed off. That was his part done. Now all Silver needed was some sort of distraction and he could slip on after Green and not be noticed.

There was another First Year, a tiny little girl with blonde hair, with a whole trolley full of whatever. Silver silently apologised for what he was about to do, and then tripped her over and made the contents of her trolley collapse. Mom and Dad, as expected, tried to help her.

Gold nodded to Silver while Red and Blue handed their trunks to the man, and then Silver dashed onto the train while checking no one was looking. He got lucky that most people were watching the little girl and he quickly made his way to the back student carriage, where the siblings had agreed to meet once they all got onto the train.

He found Green peering out the window and watching the chaos that Silver had created. He looked homesick already.

"You ok?" Silver asked as he sat beside the smaller yet somehow older boy. "You seem . . . scared."

"Didn't get to say bye properly." Green whispered. "I probably won't ever . . ."

"We'll see them when the Christmas term ends." Silver reassured him.

"And then they'll hate us for pulling something like this on them." Green replied glumly. Silver almost regretted the whole thing just because of how miserable Green was right now, but he saw Red and Blue look up and catch their eyes. The girl's stuff was on her trolley again.

Silver quickly grabbed Green and shoved the both of them onto the floor to avoid being spotted by anyone. Silver hadn't said goodbye either, but he did sort of hope Mom and Dad wouldn't hate either of them, or the others, for what they were doing. After a few seconds they went into the carriage and waited again.

They waited for a while, and then when the carriage doors opened they both looked up. Red, Gold and Blue, with the boxes containing their rats, the two owl cages and Abby. Silver stood up, took Scrabble's box, and sat down, and Green sat opposite him. Red sat next to Green and handed him the short-eared owl's cage while he kept Charcoal's cage in his lap, and Blue sat down next to Silver with Abby on her lap, and then Gold sat next to her and let Rattle out of the box. Silver did the same with Scrabble.

"So . . ." Blue began. "This is really actually happening."

"Yep." Gold said. "Don't worry about your tickets and such, we gave them to the driver guy. Teacher kinda disappeared before we could give him the stuff, so yeah, but you're still here."

"So we're in?" Green asked.

"Totally." Gold nodded.

Silver still couldn't get rid of the horrible feeling he had. The train steamed and then he felt the overwhelming urge to jump out and scream 'I don't wanna do this'. He remembered why he was doing this and then calmed down as Blue, Red and Gold stood up to wave at Mom and Dad, probably being extra cheerful and whatever the thing was for 'goodbye' because Green and Silver couldn't say it. The horrible feeling came back.

"We-we'll be fine." He heard a tearful Green mutter to the short-eared owl. "We won't get caught and if Mommy and Daddy find out they won't be mean and . . . a-and . . ."

Red seemed to notice that he was starting to panic, and since the train was now out of the station, it was perfectly justified as he rushed to Green and started calming him down.

"Hey, it's ok." Red soothed, taking the short-eared owl from him and placing her next to Charcoal's cage. Red, like the kind and caring person he was, cuddled Green and rocked the small boy gently. Silver couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Blue sat back down next to him, letting Abby roam around the carriage. She put an arm around him silently, and Silver sighed.

"You doing ok?" She asked quietly. "Not gonna cry like Green, are you?"

"I'm not that sensitive." Silver murmured. "And I don't think he's pretending this time."

"Certainly not. But we shouldn't tell Red he was pretending yesterday though."

"No, we shouldn't." Silver agreed. Blue nodded, but she didn't get her arm off him. Silver was grateful for that.

Gold silently returned to his seat as well, and he kept Scrabble and Rattle entertained. After a few minutes, Silver noticed Green was asleep, and Red smiled and held a finger to his mouth. Silver rolled his eyes. Green was always one to fall asleep like that, of course.

He still couldn't get rid of the horrible feeling he had for pretty much abandoning Mom and Dad, but at least he wasn't going to be alone. This was probably better than the alternative to what would have happened if they hadn't come up with the plan, or if they tried to do Blue, Red and Gold's plan. This was why Silver's plans for pranks tended to take longer for someone to realise who did it.

"Yo, Gold!" Someone called.

Silver looked up and saw a girl with long brown hair tied up, and with weird light blue eyes. She was in Gryffindor school robes, and Silver assumed that she knew Gold because she was in second year as well.

"White!" Gold cried happily, jumping up. The two rats on his shoulders squeaked and clung to him, and he quickly put both of them back onto the seat. "How's it going?"

"Awesomely." The girl, apparently called White, grinned back and they hugged. As soon as White noticed the other siblings, she released Gold and squealed happily.

"What about me?" Gold whined.

"I'm bored of you." White informed him. She looked around at all four of the siblings and giggled. "You're all new First Years and Gold's brothers and sister. You know, Gold, your family is huge."

"Not that huge." Gold mumbled, sitting back down. He almost sat on Scrabble, but Blue quickly grabbed the white rat and have him to Silver.

"So, introductions!" White clapped her hands and sat down next to Green. "The name's White Toko. I already know your last names so just say the first names, 'k?"

White seemed like a really cool person. No wonder she and Gold were friends.

"I'm Blue!" Blue grinned, reaching out to shake hands. "And this is my little bro Silver."

"Hi." Silver said shortly.

"Nice names." White nodded. "Fits your eyes, really."

"Why are you called White?" Red blurted.

"My Mom wanted to call me Hilda but Dad didn't want such a weird name. I don't see what's wrong with it myself, but oh well." White shrugged. "When I was born, apparently I had white eyes but I could see perfectly fine. So they called me White."

"You don't have white eyes now." Blue pointed out.

"No, they kinda changed colour when I grew up." White nodded. "But White is the best name for me, so yeah. Anyway, what about you two?" She turned to Red and Green.

"Uh, I'm Red and this is Green." Red introduced, nodding to Green when he said his name. Green, amazingly enough, was still fast asleep.

"Aww, he's adorable." White said. "I guess he's got green eyes then?"

"Yep."

"We should probably be at Hogwarts in a few hours at the most." White informed them, leaning back into the cushions like she owned the place. "Black and me were kinda helping some other First Years settle in."

"How many are there?" Silver asked curiously. Might as well know how many kids were in the same year as him, anyway.

"I'd say about . . . forty." White hummed. "That'd be about ten for each House when we get in, but really it depends on who goes where. For all we know, this year we might get more Slytherins than anything."

"We certainly did last year." Gold grumbled. "Nearly everyone went there, didn't they?"

"Yup. Me, Gold and Black are the only Second Year Gryffindors, besides about three others who I still don't know the names of." White said. "There's only six Ravenclaws for Second Year, and about seven Hufflepuffs. There's about twelve Slytherins."

"Wow." Red blinked. "Ambitious kids."

"I know, right? I'm kinda hoping you four get into Gryffindor with us." White laughed. "Man, we need some more kids in our House. So far we've got about . . . ooh . . . six Second Years, that's us mind, ten Third Years, fourteen Fourth Years, seven Fifth Years, nine Sixth Years and about five Seventh Years."

"Why won't you stop memorising how many people we have?" Gold grumbled.

"Because it's fun and I actually wanna know how many kids are in the House so I can remember how many to cater to when I'm a Prefect." White answered flawlessly.

"What makes you so sure you'll get it?" Gold retorted.

"'Cus the Head knows me." White smirked back.

Green decided to choose that moment to wake up, and he made some weird wailing noise and backed away onto Red's lap, clutching at him in terror of the person who, in his eyes, appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi there." White said, looking over as if she hadn't just scared the living daylights out of him.

"H-hi." He stammered, not letting go of Red.

"Green, she's not a bad person." Gold quickly broke in. "White, meet Green, our resident genius and . . . um . . . whatever. Green, meet White, my best friend and twin sister to Black Toko."

"Ok." Green squeaked.

"He's so cute." White grinned. The grin seemed to make Green relax, and he slid off Red's lap and back onto his seat again.

"Anyway, you will never get the Prefect thing just because the Head knows you." Gold told White. "It doesn't work like that."

"It so does!" White scoffed. "Look, he knows I'm a good person and all that, so that's why I'll be getting it. Besides, my grades are way better then anyone's, so there."

"In our year." Gold mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Silver rolled his eyes and looked out of the window, out into the space that allowed other students to come and go. He noticed someone rushing past with a massive and dopey grin on his face, and then Silver recognised him. Ash.

"Oh my god, we forgot about Ash!" Silver cried, almost freezing.

"What about him?" Red asked. Blue, however, caught on.

"He knows about Green and Silver!" She sighed. "Why didn't we think of this before? Oh we're so stupid."

By now Gold had gotten it as well, and he had stood up and was now watching out of the window, where Ash had ran past. Silver turned his attention to Green and Red, who were now actually getting it.

"Think we can use a Memory Charm on him?" Red asked. "Or something like that?"

"Probably not." Green sighed. "I don't think Gold or White even knows what the spell is yet."

"I'm sorry, but I don't follow any of this." White said loudly. Gold looked over at her and sat down again, exchanging looks with the other siblings.

"Should we tell her?" He asked.

"Well we'll have to now, you moron." Blue snapped, hitting him over the head.

"Ow."

"Tell me what?" White asked impatiently.

"Green and Silver aren't meant to be here." Gold said quickly. "They sort of . . . well, we all sort of snuck them on board. They're still ten, and they're not actually, uh, well . . . they're not supposed to be in First Year this year."

" . . . Seriously?" White gaped. "How . . . did you even manage to get them on board?"

"Silver knows a forger." Blue told her. "He took my ticket and letter and made himself and Green one, and they got on."

"What about luggage?" White asked.

"Enchanted bags fit in with Red's trunk." Silver said. "But the problem still stands, what do we do about Ash?"

"Maybe I could help." White offered.

"Wait, so you're fine with this?" Gold asked.

"Well, since you said last year that there'd only be a couple of your siblings coming, I sort of suspected something anyway." White shrugged. "So yeah. Anyway, I do sort of know the Memory Charm to some degree."

"You do?" Blue blinked.

"Yup. My Aunt's an amazing witch, she taught me a few things before I even came here. The Memory Charm being one of them." White said smugly.

"Your Aunt is a life saver." Gold sighed, smiling. "Tell her that when you next see her, please."

"Sure. I'll go and find him now, if you want me to?" White asked, referring to Ash.

"Sure. Make sure he thinks that Green and Silver are both eleven, ok?" Gold told her, opening the door for her. White nodded on her way out, and she got out her wand. Then she was gone, and Gold slumped back into the seat.

"I can't believe we forgot about Ash." Red muttered.

"Easy mistake." Green shrugged.

"Heh, yeah. He's so dumb the Sorting Hat'll probably spend an hour trying to figure out where to put him." Gold snickered.

"He'll be put into Hufflepuff because they won't be nasty about his stupidity." Blue smirked.

"Too dumb for Ravenclaw." Silver commented.

"Not ambitious enough for Slytherin." Blue said.

"And way too stupid to be for Gryffindor." Red nodded.

"If he's in Hufflepuff he's less likely to squeal as well." Gold hummed. "Hopefully the Memory Charm will only wear off when you two are actually eleven, not beforehand."

"So basically after the Christmas holidays, then?" Silver asked.

"Yep."

"How long until we get there?" Green suddenly asked, looking out the other window where the scenery flew by.

"Heck if I know. Probably about a couple more hours at the most." Gold shrugged. "Just wait for White to report back to base, and then we'll be set."

They waited in comfortable silence, and when White came back smirking, they knew she'd done it. The girl sat down next to Green again, and cuddled him, and while Green sort of squeaked, he didn't protest. Well, maybe they could pull this off then?

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Yes, I just did that. And I sort of remembered Ash at the last minute, seeing as he was going there as well and was Red and Gold's cousin, he would obviously know how old Green and Silver were. And White is the most awesome person ever.

Green: Mainly because of how calmly she reacted to being told that the whole lot of them were smuggling me and Silver into Hogwarts in plain sight.

Renny: Mainly. Anyway, I'm having a bit of trouble deciding who the Head is gonna be. Any suggestions anyone? Read, review and comment!


	5. Chapter 5

Renny: Forget what I said last chapter about needing a Headmaster. I just chose Oak since I need some way to get the moron into the damn story without screwing up the plot, which I actually sort of just mangled around Green as I always do. God I'm so stupid.

Green: Make it about Red for a change.

Renny: Hey, everyone gets to tell the story. Also, for the sake of my own sanity, the students will not have lessons on Saturday and Sunday since I can't find anywhere that says they have them on those days. Now I'm gonna go back to Red's POV for a bit until I decide that I want to use Blue or something, bye!

Red: Aaand she's gone. So, what do we do?

Green: Seeing as it's your turn for the disclaimer, I'd say that.

Red: Oh right. Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Green: On with the show.

**OOOOOO**

Honestly, Red was nearly jumping for joy. He probably would have if Green hadn't been right next to him, but that didn't really matter. What did matter was that the plans to smuggle Green and Silver with them into the school got even better when they discovered the two in question putting away _Hogwarts _stuff, and both had a pet with them and fake letters.

If it hadn't been for Green bursting into tears, he would have probably said he was disappointed about the fact that he didn't get to say 'we've got a plan'. He sort of wanted to make Green incredibly happy about that and then hug him, and make Red feel like a hero of some sort because he did sort of enjoy being Green's whatever he was. Not that he has some sort of hero complex, no, he just liked making people- or more specifically Green- happy.

But he also didn't want Green to be sad, so he said nothing and hoped that his disappointment wasn't misread as something like 'you bad boy what are you doing'. Though, since Green had cried, he probably did. Not the best with reading emotions or anything, Green was, but still.

And now, after all that, they were on their way to Hogwarts together hoping that Mom and Dad didn't sell them out before they even got there, and already they'd made a friend. White Toko was a cool person, and since she said there was barely anyone in Gryffindor who was mean, that meant the school would be an even better place if he got Sorted into Gryffindor. If not, then he would be happy knowing he had friends in the daring House, and he kind of hoped he'd be with Green, who wasn't that brave really. Not when he was alone, that is, or talking to people he didn't know. Or liked for that matter.

So the group of six, which was large even by Red's family's standards, sat in the carriage, waiting for Hogwarts to arrive. Gold and White were explaining about how the Groundskeeper, a kind yet stern man called Chuck, was always at the station and whose job was to lead the First Years into the Great Hall.

"Chuck's really cool, actually." White was saying. "He lets some students stay with him in his house thing for a bit, whenever they have free lessons that is. Or sometimes on weekends, when there were no classes at all. But he doesn't like people who are disrespectful and mean, he says they're gonna be bad people later in life if they don't set themselves straight sooner."

"He sounds scary." Green murmured, shifting. White giggled and patted him on the head, having released the boy an hour ago.

"He's not that scary. He's just really big and muscly." White told him.

"I heard from one of the older students that he can lift up a car with one hand." Gold grinned, looking happy to contribute with some awesome fact. "He's just that friggin' strong!"

"No one can lift a car with one hand!" Blue scoffed. "Not without magic anyway. I bet he'd use that."

"He doesn't use magic much." White admitted. "He only uses it if he's teaching Care of Magical Creatures, or if he's really mad. Other times he just uses his muscles."

"He sounds cool." Red said. "How big is he, anyway?"

"Huge." Gold laughed. "Like, he's about seven feet or something."

"No, he's lying." White called, pointing at him. "Chuck's six feet. Though he might seem seven feet since we're not the same age and therefore small."

"Green'll see him as a nine foot giant." Gold smirked. Green squeaked and glared at him, and Red patted his shoulder to calm him down.

"You watch, one day Green'll be taller then you." Blue warned, absently stroking Abby. Silver watched the scenery pass by with a blank expression.

"Yeah, and on that day hell will freeze over." Gold shrugged, leaning back with Rattle in his hands, climbing over and over them like some sort of climbing monkey.

"Watch it freeze, Goldie Locks." White sang. Gold stuck out his tongue and then everyone laughed, because Goldie Locks was just way too funny to not laugh at.

"Is that his nickname?" Blue smirked, watching Gold turn bright red when he realised that _he _was being laughed at.

"My own personal one for him, but you're all welcome to use it. 'Specially you, Green." White said, nodding to Green happily. "When you become taller than him, call him that and wait for a reaction. Do that for me."

"Ok." Green nodded. Red laughed and pulled an arm around Green happily.

After that they got a visit from a woman selling sweets and such. Gold didn't want to spend any more money he had, so Red decided to be nice and bought whatever the group wanted. After the woman had gone, they all had at least three sweets each, and the sweets looked like they helped calm down Green and Silver, who were both looking more and more nervous as the time passed and they got closer to Hogwarts.

That was a bonus, but since Blue smiled at him, it probably meant she thought he already knew it would calm them down. While he knew it probably would, Red couldn't be certain a few sugary goodies would help at all, so he just pretended that he knew for sure.

The time flew by after they'd finished the sweets, and started up talking again, and soon enough Red could clearly see Hogwarts coming up. White went out of the carriage to go and find something, and when she came back she held out five sets of uniforms- one of them Gold's, with the Gryffindor symbol on it, and the others plain without the ties or badges for the houses.

Seeing as there was one female in the group, White decided that she would levitate some cloths she'd found in some place she didn't mention (Red had a feeling she stole them, but oh well), and hung them up with the Charm for levitating stuff, separating the five people getting dressed into their robes.

As soon as everyone was done, White took their clothes and went off again, with the cloths of course. Red sat back down with Green settling in next to him, though the smaller boy couldn't stop staring out the window.

"You doing ok?" Red quietly asked him. Green squeaked and looked around at him.

"D-dunno." Green mumbled. "I just can't stop thinking about . . . about- about how we just sort of left your parents alone like that."

"Our parents." Red corrected. "Green, they won't mind. Probably." Green didn't look at all comforted at that last bit, so Red tried to carry on. "Look, if we explain our reasons, they'll understand. If they don't contact us by the time we wake up tomorrow, I'll send Charcoal out with a letter, ok?"

"Ok." Green nodded faintly. He looked back out the window again, but this time he didn't look as sad.

White came back in with a few more sweets, and gave most of them to Silver and Green, and then shared the rest out between the remaining siblings and herself. A few minutes later, the train stopped moving and Red gathered they were in the station that was in Hogsmeade.

The first steps off the train made Red feel completely lost. Back in Pallet town, he knew where to go, and he knew where Viridian city was if he ever needed to get any things that Pallet town didn't have. However, he'd lived in the Muggle world most of his life, and although Mom and Dad made sure he was well educated in both the Muggle and Wizard world, he was still slightly unfamiliar with the latter of the two.

Green seemed to be doing even worse than he was. Of course, he had sort of grown up in a cave, and now that he was around this many people he would probably have a lot of problems. Silver and Blue stuck together as Gold and White were quickly directed to where the Second Years were now presumably going to some other place, which Gold hadn't explained about yet, and the First Years were being shouted to by a massive man who wasn't wearing a shirt or any shoes. Thank god he had those pale trousers on.

"Come on, kids!" The man shouted loudly, shaking the lantern he held in his large hands. "This way, First Years!"

The entire group, which Red noticed did look to have somewhere around forty students, crowded in front of him. Red made sure to keep Blue, Green and Silver as close as possible.

"The name's Chuck." The man said, nodding to them all. "I'm the Groundskeeper for Hogwarts and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures. And I will be your guide for this evening."

"Are you gonna go all Dracula on us?" Someone asked.

"Just because I said the words doesn't mean I'll do the accent." Chuck . . . chuckled. That sounded weird even in Red's head.

The massive man in front of them went on to explain that all owls were now being taken to the Owlery to be settled in, and that cats, rats and frogs were being taken down to the House Elves so they could take them to each House when the individual student was Sorted into the house.

"Where do the other animals go, sir?" Another kid asked.

"There's a few rooms where animals who aren't owls are in each common room." Chuck explained. "You'll find a corridor with a gold letter on it in the common room, it leads to the rooms that house whatever pet you don't have that isn't some sort of bird. Now then, we're wasting whatever daylight we may have left. Come along, now!"

Chuck led the First Years to a massive lake, and Red could clearly see a bunch of boats with no ropes or oars to push them to wherever they were going. At first he worried about their sturdiness, but then Chuck got onto one and he blinked because it should have probably sunk under the man's weight.

Then he realised that it was all magic and that the boats were probably pulled to the castle some way away from them by a teacher. He felt silly for assuming that everything was done by hand like in the Muggle world, and then he got onto one of the boats with his siblings.

Chuck yelled from up front to 'keep all hands inside the boats at all times otherwise the giant squid would probably eat you', and it scared more than a few of the First Years into doing what he said, including Red and his siblings. Red looked at Green, and then glanced over at Blue and Silver to check how they were doing.

Blue was hugging Silver, muttering words into his ear. Silver was curled into her and clutching Blue's body like a lifeline, and Red cursed himself for forgetting Silver wasn't actually very good with boats on water. He could do fine with either of them, just not both together. Red reached forward and gently shook Silver's shoulder, and waited until he was looking to speak.

"Hey, we're here with you." He whispered. "Nothing's gonna happen while we're all here, ok Silv?"

"Y-y-yeah." Silver mumbled. Green shuffled closer and sort of cuddled up to Red and Blue, patting Silver's arm gently. With the three of them surrounding him, Silver seemed to calm down greatly.

No one else seemed to notice their interaction. Red looked around and saw most of the kids transfixed on the Hogwarts castle, which was rapidly approaching. He went back to Silver and rubbed his back.

"We're nearly there." Blue told him. "Come on, Silvy, have a look."

Silver did as she said, though he avoided looking at the boat directly. He sighed in relief as the boats started to dock on the shores of the island, and once they were all off he shook himself, shivering.

"You ok now?" Green asked him, getting off the boat with some help from Red, who climbed off after him.

"I will be." Silver answered. "Uh, thanks. For that."

"Hey, what're brothers and sisters for?" Blue shrugged. "Now let's go, we'll be left behind if we don't hurry up."

Looking ahead, Red realised she was right. The rest of the group were now following Chuck into some sort of rocky stair place, and Red quickly rushed to catch up with them, his siblings at his heels. Walking up the stairs, he recognised these to be the ones leading to the actual castle, and he wriggled excitedly at the thought of finally getting to Hogwarts after ages of waiting.

"Hurry it up, kids!" Chuck called, already at the huge front doors to the castle. The First Year group made their way into the castle after him, and Chuck led them up a load of other stairs and places Red didn't recognise.

Chuck finally had the group stop just in front of two giant double doors, and he walked up to a dark skinned woman wearing some sort of apron, and had brown frizzy hair. They exchanged some words and then Chuck walked off, and the woman turned to them all.

"Hello there!" She smiled. "My name is Professor Lenora. I'm your Transfiguration teacher, but right now some of you wouldn't know what that is. You are all about to enter the Great Hall, in which all students in above years are waiting for you to be Sorted into your Houses. You might be in Slytherin, the House for ambition and cunning, or Gryffindor, brave and chivalrous. You could even be in Ravenclaw, intelligent and witty, or Hufflepuff, kind and loyal. However, that doesn't mean you must partake in each and every trait a House gives to its members. Just because you end up in one House does not mean you cannot be like another, it just means that that House is the best possible choice for you. Now then, shall we go inside?"

"Yes!" Someone shouted happily.

Lenora chuckled, and she turned to the massive doors. Then, just to keep them all in anticipation Red presumed, she opened the doors slowly with a flick of her wand. The tall woman led the First Years into the hall, where, as she had said, the rest of the school waited for them. There were four tables, with a bunch of students on each one, and many Red could recognise as different Houses. On the far left were Slytherins, and next were the Ravenclaws. The far right had the Hufflepuff table, and then the Gryffindors next to them and Ravenclaw by the other side. Gold grinned at Red as he walked past, and Red grinned back. He sort of hoped now that whatever House he was Sorted into was a good one.

Then again, they were all good. Despite what many people said about Slytherin, a lot of people in political parts of the Ministry had been in Slytherin, and they were all good people. Well, most of them anyway. Ravenclaw might have had periods of time when they just came up with 'facts' that weren't even true, but sounded so smart and complicated to the public that they just accepted them, but they were still overall a good House for the most part.

Gryffindor was the bravest House, but sometimes even that would have been bad. Being brave meant doing what was right and standing up for what's right, but sometimes that would have been twisted and a person would have just done brave things without even doing the right thing. However, Red definitely knew wrong from right and he knew what he should and shouldn't do, so not every single brave deed would have been bad.

Hufflepuff, despite its reputation as kind and loyal, had its bad points as well. Sometimes a person put in Hufflepuff would have been too loyal, and they would just blindly follow people, taking orders, no matter what the consequences. However, Red knew a few ex-Hufflepuffs who were able to come up with their own judgement, and stand up to people they thought were wrong. That was probably Hufflepuff at its best.

Again, all the Houses had their good and bad points. So, as Red walked up with the rest of the First Years to the Head Table, he kept his mind open and decided that no matter which House he was Sorted into, he would be the best student he could.

The group stopped just before they got onto the small steps in front of them, and Lenora walked up and gestured to a small seat with an old looking hat on it. The Sorting Hat, Red assumed. Lenora picked it up and looked around at the First Years.

"Now then, when I call your name, you will come up and sit on this chair." Lenora explained. "Then I'll put the Sorting Hat onto your head and it will decide your House, for the rest of the time you are here at Hogwarts. Bruno, hand me the list please."

A man that looked similar to Chuck stepped forward with a piece of paper. The only difference between this man and Chuck was probably that the man was shorter, and had long dark hair tied up. The man, who Red assumed was Bruno, handed Lenora the paper and stepped back. Red noticed a large, black and white fluffy cat balancing itself on Bruno's shoulders, and wondered what sort of man he was.

"Step forward if your name is called." Lenora said. She looked at the list and stated to speak. "Platinum Berlitz!"

A girl in perfectly clean robes, with midnight blue hair and grey eyes, walked up to the chair elegantly. She sat down and looked passively in front of her as the Hat was placed on her head.

It was barely even on her for a few seconds before it shouted "Ravenclaw!" loudly. The entire table of Ravenclaws cheered politely and a few loudly, as the girl stood and walked over. Lenora looked down at the paper again.

A few names later, Red glanced up as Blue was called. She skipped onto the chair happily, and exchanged glances with him. The Sorting Hat was placed onto her head carefully, and she grinned before closing her eyes.

" . . . Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted. Lenora smiled and took the Hat away as the Gryffindor table cheered. Blue made her way to the table as well and sat down, continuing to watch the rest of the Sorting.

"Green Hawks!" Lenora called.

Red swallowed. This was the moment he would have waited for if he wasn't going to be Sorted himself. Whichever House Green was in, Red hoped to whatever god was out there that he got into the same one, so he could protect him.

Green sat down on the chair, fiddling with his hands nervously. He looked terrified, and for a second Lenora hesitated, as if wondering what was going on, but the moment passed and she placed the Hat onto his head. Red let out the breath he was holding and waited.

The Hat seemed to be confused as well. It said nothing however, and Green closed his eyes, and Red knew he was sort of wishing for something- not that Red knew what he was wishing for exactly. After a few moments, in which Red was terrified the Hat was going to shout 'the boy isn't a student', the Sorting Hat opened its mouth.

"Gryffindor!" It called.

That was shocking. Red had definitely expected Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff like Mom and Dad said, but not Gryffindor. He had heard the Hat could read your mind, it had to, to be able to Sort you, but he did think that maybe the fact that Green was even here right now meant that he was brave enough for Gryffindor.

Lenora took the Hat from Green as he stood and made his way to Blue, who scooted over on the bench for him. Red caught his eye as the boy sat down, and gave Green a tiny smile. They'd gotten away with it, or at least Green had. Silver was still left.

"Red Hawks!" Lenora shouted.

He jumped, and quickly made his way to the chair. Red sat and felt the Hat being lowered onto his head, and then he jumped again when a voice was heard in his ears- no, not his ears, his mind.

_Well, well, well. Another Hawks. _The voice murmured. _Helped smuggle Green into the school, like Blue did, hm?_

_Yes. _Red answered, because there was no point in lying to a Hat that could read your mind.

_Hm. I have a feeling that I'll be putting all of you in the same House then, for this. _The voice chuckled. _Or maybe you'd like to be in another House?_

_No, no, Gryffindor please. I need to be with Green. And Blue and Gold and Silver._

_You rely on family, and you are kind. Those are both attributes for Hufflepuff, child._

_Please._

_However, I will say that you show signs of great bravery and fearlessness. Then I guess you had better be-_

"Gryffindor!" The Hat shouted out loud. The sudden change from telepathy to out-loud startled Red, but he got over it fast and dashed off to sit opposite Green.

"Hey there." He grinned. Someone clapped him on the shoulder, and Red turned next to himself to see Gold grinning at him toothily.

"Nice job, Red." Gold told him. "Now all we need is Silver and the whole family can be Gryffindors!"

"I find it funny how Mom was a Hufflepuff and Dad was a Ravenclaw." Blue hummed. "And yet all of us are in Gryffindor."

Of course, Red didn't need to say that most of the siblings were adopted, but they all took on some sort of characteristic from Mom and Dad, even subconsciously. But still they ended up in Gryffindor. The smuggling must have had more to do with it then he thought.

"Silver Hawks!"

Red looked over with the rest of his siblings as Silver walked up. Lenora placed the Sorting Hat onto his head and it smiled. Again Red was worried it would rat them all out, as was the other siblings and White, who sat on Gold's other side. The Hat, however, said nothing and then shouted after a few seconds.

"Gryffindor!"

The entire table, including Red and the other siblings, cheered. Silver sat down on Red's other side and actually wore a full-blown grin on his face.

"Oh my god, he's smiling!" Gold cried, in mock-terror. "It's the end of the world!"

"Shut up." Silver said, though there was no heat behind his words.

"And now we officially have everyone!" Blue cried, clapping her hands. The other tables cheered as other First Years were Sorted into their Houses, but they hardly mattered.

What did matter was that Red had his best friends and siblings with him, in Gryffindor of all places. He was happy about that.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: We don't meet Oak until . . . I dunno, some point. Anyway, Lenora is the Transfiguration teacher, and yes some of the students will probably take extra lessons from her to get their own Animagus form, and yes Green will be getting one. Suggestions for his Animagus form, people?

Green: Why do you always make me the animal?

Renny: It's fun. Anyway, read, review and comment please!


	6. Chapter 6

Renny: In letters, things like **[CROSS OUT] **and anything else mean exactly that. Also, I've made up my own timetable and probably won't stick to it, for the First Years. And I feel like something just went wrong here.

Green: Oh please.

Renny: Hush child.

Green: . . . Technically, in the FRLG arc, I'm older then you.

Renny: As of now, you're the RGB arc version, so you're younger. Shut up. Anyway, disclaimer!

Green: . . . Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry. You're probably really worried about Green and Silver, aren't you? Well, me, Gold and Blue sort of-_

**[CROSS OUT]**

_We snuck them onto the train. As we were leaving, that is. You remember when Green asked to go to the toilet? He got on then. Silver got on when you helped out that girl, I think her name's Yellow (she says 'thanks' by the way), and we kind of distracted you as well. For a few seconds anyway._

_Green and Silver went to Diagon Alley a day or two ago, in the afternoon. They got everything they needed- books, cauldrons, robes, and pets. You remember them coming home from when Gold took the rest of us right? They already got their wands. And me, Gold and Blue were sort of already planning to sneak them on board anyway, so-_

**[CROSS OUT]**

_What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. None of us knew how you would react to us all trying to get Silver and Green onto the train with us, so we had to do it sneakily. Is that a word? Probably not. But still, we're all sorry. I'm gonna let the others write now, ok?_

_Hey Mom, Dad. This is Gold here. Yeah, what Red said was true. We were already planning and all that, and when we found Green and Silver talking about sneaking on, we kinda joined forces and then we got them on board. Um, sorry. Really. _

_Blue here, and what Red and Gold said is basically what I'm saying right now. Sorry about causing so much trouble, and if you're worried or scared, I'm really sorry for making you feel like that. It's just that I can't leave Silver alone, and Red doesn't want Green to be sad. Don't be mad at us, please!_

_Mom, Dad, it's me. Silver. I'm not really good with this kind of stuff, you know that, so I'll try to keep it brief. Sorry about everything, and I did sort of originally want to keep Green out of this, but then I sort of realised it was selfish. So I got him in on it and then everyone else did the same as well, so I'm sorry about making you angry, really._

_Green here. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry about everything! Please don't hate me for this, I just couldn't be alone again. Not after last ti-_

**[SMUDGE CROSS OUT]**

_Sorry. Please don't hate me, I swear I'll make it up to you. I'll do the dishes everytime I come back, I'll do anything you want me to do! Just please don't take me away from here. I've made one new friend already, so please please let me and Silver stay, and don't be mad at us. I'm so sorry._

_Red again. We're all sorry, about everything. Uh, I should say bye now. I think it's nearly time for lessons._

_Bye Mom, Dad._

Red folded the letter with the other siblings watching him silently. He put it into a small, rolled up tube thing and attached it to Charcoal's leg, and then opened the window. Charcoal opened his wings and flew out, and Red turned back to the others.

"Well, all we need to do now is hope they get it before they do anything." He told them.

The group in front of him nodded faintly. They stood up just as the other Gryffindor students came down the stairs and into the common room, and then the Hawks siblings followed the flow out into the hallways.

**oooo**

**-Transfiguration-**

The first lesson of the day, since they'd had a free period just, was Transfiguration with Professor Lenora. Red, Blue, Silver and Green had gotten lost in the castle, since it was so freakishly massive, and they'd only managed to find the classroom thanks to a Prefect who happened to have a free period so they could take them there herself.

They quickly rushed in and saw the other First Years, some in their house and some of the others in Slytherin, sitting around and chatting quietly at their desks. And sitting in front of the front desk, where the teacher should have been, was a large lioness. She stood up and walked over to all four of them, herding the group to two desks, one behind the other, and they all sat down.

The desk that Silver and Blue sat at was right at the front, and Red and Green sat down in the one directly behind them. The lioness prowled back to her spot at the front, and Red watched her curiously.

"Wow, I didn't know Professor Lenora had a pet." Blue murmured, turning around in her seat. Silver copied her, though he kept an eye on the lioness.

"Maybe it's not a pet?" Red suggested. "Maybe it's a bouncer or something."

"She." Green corrected quietly. "I-it's a lioness, they're always female."

"Right, forgot. Heh." Red laughed.

The doors banged open and everyone, including the lioness, turned to face them. A boy with weird, dark ginger spiky hair sauntered in like he didn't care that he was even more late then the rest of the class. Red wondered if he'd gotten lost, but then he decided the boy didn't look like he'd gotten lost, and there wasn't a Prefect lingering at the door either.

"Oh, the teacher's not even here!" The spiky haired boy snorted. "Great, that means we can do what we want to."

The lioness walked forward and stared at the boy hard. She kept going forward, and Red saw her body ripple and start to change. In a few seconds, the lioness became a human, or more accurately Professor Lenora. She stopped in front of the boy, who didn't even look fazed, and spoke.

"Mr Myron." Lenora greeted frostily. "I would love it if you'd please take your seat without making a noise, thank you."

"Why?" The boy, Red was just gonna call him Myron until he knew his name, asked. "I didn't know where the classroom was."

"And yet you could have asked a Prefect for help, or another teacher, or even looked even slightly sorry about being late, like the four that came in before you." Lenora told him.

Green ducked his head, and Red shared his embarrassment. Having a teacher give you something that sounded like praise but felt like a reprimand was sort of weird, but he decided that having Myron- who had Slytherin robes on- staring at them was worse.

"Them? Gryffindor idiots." Myron scoffed.

"Lance, go to your seat." Lenora ordered. Ah, so that was his name.

Lance shrugged and went to his seat, which was by some other Slytherin boy with completely red hair who sneered at them while Lance sat. Lenora went back to her desk and smiled at the class, all traces of stern teacher gone.

"Now then, welcome to your first ever Transfiguration class." She began. "My name, as you all know, is Professor Lenora. I am what is known as an Animagus, and my form is a lioness, as you all just saw. Does anyone know what an Animagus is?"

A Gryffindor who Red didn't recognise yet put up his hand. Lenora nodded to him.

"An Animagus is a wizard or witch who can turn themself into an animal at will." The boy said.

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor." Lenora said. "Can anyone tell me how a person becomes an Animagus?"

It was the boy next to Lance who raised his hand next.

"An Animagus can only be gained by training." He said. "It takes a while, and a lot of practise and concentration. And maybe a skilled teacher as well."

"Excellent. Five points to Slytherin." Lenora nodded. "Now then, what I'm going to be teaching you today is the alphabet for the transfiguration formula. Does anyone know of it already? Any of your parents teach you?"

No one nodded or raised their hands. It was clear that, like with Mom and Dad, everyone's parents wanted them to learn at Hogwarts. Or that their parents were Muggles who knew nothing about it, and therefore couldn't teach them the sort of stuff.

Lenora smiled and told them to open their textbooks to the fifth page. Red could now see the alphabet for the class, and he was sort of confused by it. However, Lenora explained each and every letter, what it meant and what it was supposed to sound like. She got the class to repeat each letter one by one until every student could say all of them off by heart, and then the bell went and Lenora shooed them all out.

Red noticed that Green hung back, and he quickly stopped Blue and Silver when they were all outside of the classroom.

"What's the matter?" Blue asked him.

"Wait for Green." Red said. "He's talking to the Professor, I think."

"Why?" Blue blinked. Red shrugged and they waited for a while, which didn't really matter because they had a break right now, and as far as Red could tell there was still about ten minutes left.

When Green finally came out of the classroom, he was smiling faintly. The siblings started walking and Red glanced down at him.

"What was that about?" Red asked. Green looked up, still smiling.

"Extra classes." He explained briefly.

"What?" Blue moaned. "Why would you want extra classes? This is the first lesson of the day and already it's hard!"

"It's like High School only better." Green shrugged. "And besides . . . I kinda liked that Animagus thing."

"That's what the extra lessons are about then?" Silver asked him.

"Yeah. I asked Miss Lenora to teach me to get an Animagus form as well, but she said she couldn't until I understood more about them. She told me she could give me some lessons when no one has any Transfiguration, so I'm gonna be learning about Animagi and how they turn into animals and stuff before we learn about them in Third Year."

"Oh, so you get to learn stuff they teach older kids." Blue sighed. "Though it doesn't actually surprise me you'd be interested in this Animagus stuff. What do you want your form to be?"

"Dunno, I won't be trying to transform until after Easter." Green said, smiling a bit more now.

**oooo**

**-Defence Against the Dark Arts-**

Their next class was Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was pretty close to Transfiguration so it didn't take long for them to find the classroom with a bit of help from an older student. From what Gold had said about the teacher, he was laid back but didn't accept any idiocy, and also had a good amount of stuff to say and show them, so they'd better listen good.

The second the class sat down, Red realised that the kid from before, Lance, was missing again. He sort of hoped it wasn't going to be a regular thing because Defence Against the Dark Arts was really good according to Gold.

"And now we wait." The teacher, a man called Steven Stone who said not to call him Professor and just Steven, mumbled.

The doors banged open, as they did last lesson, and again the class turned to watch as Lance strode down the room and flopped onto one of the chairs next to the red haired Slytherin kid.

"Welcome back from wherever you came from, Mr Myron." Steven said dryly. He stood from his seat and walked around to the front of his desk, going right into the lesson. "Today we'll be learning about ghosts, and also some of the ones that inhabit this very school."

Not a practical lesson like Gold had said, but then again, most teachers didn't really have a plan for each and every lesson they give a student. Maybe they'd get one next time?

It turned out that the lesson was probably even better than a practical anyway. The ghosts of Hogwarts popped it at times and Steven asked the ghost to tell the class a bit about themselves and their favourite thing about being a ghost. So in the end it turned out to be more of a practical-theory lesson anyway.

Red hadn't really read the timetable properly, and neither did anyone else it seemed, so when the bell went and the class stood up, he was surprised when Steven smiled and told them all to sit back down. The class did so, confused, and then Steven explained.

"It should say on your timetables that you have a double period with me." He said. "Check if you don't believe me."

Red did so, and was surprised when he saw that he did indeed have a double period with Steven. He smiled, because Defence Against the Dark Arts was quickly becoming his favourite class even though he'd only had two of them, and sat back down with the others.

An hour later, after a few more ghosts and a poltergeist called Emerald appeared, the class ended and Steven said it was now dinnertime. He escorted the group of First Years into the Great Hall since he would be going there anyway, and they all sat down at their tables.

"So, how was your first day?" Gold asked, immediately settling down and grabbing a bunch of food.

"Awesome!" Red grinned. "I think Defence Against the Dark Arts is awesome."

"Everyone says that when they have Steven." White grinned. "He's the reason why everyone always gets the best grades in DADA."

"Dada?" Blue blurted.

"Yep."

"It's what everyone calls it." Gold shrugged. "Defence Against the Dark Arts is way too long to say. Even Steven agrees with the students." Red rolled his eyes.

"Still calling in Defence Against the-"

"Lalala don't care!" Gold called, hands over his ears.

They all ate their dinner after that, but half way through the meal, owls started to pour in through the top windows. Red recognised Charcoal among them, and he felt a surge of more fear then he should have done when the dark coloured owl landed on the table in front of him. After staring for a few seconds, White eventually sighed and gently took the letter attached to Charcoal's leg, and spread it out for him to read.

"No one will listen." Gold told him when Red glanced around. Still, the six of them leaned forward to listen anyway.

"_Dear kids, don't worry about it. We sort of figured out that you'd do something like this, and we both hope that Green and Silver will be fine at Hogwarts with you." _Red began. He paused and stared at it for a second or two in shock, before Blue tapped him and he carried on. _"This might sound a bit like we're trying to egg you all on to do bad things- we're not, honestly- but good job on actually getting the both of them into the school successfully. And none of you need to apologise, you've been forgiven. Just don't give us a shock like that again, understand? Love Mom and Dad."_

"We're off the hook." Green said softly, as if he couldn't believe it.

"And they're not ratting you out either!" White grinned. "Put away the letter before someone sees, Red. In your pockets, that's it."

"God, I feel so complete now." Blue smiled. "We're all here, Mom and Dad don't mind, and they're not gonna tell on us. This is awesome!"

A white owl suddenly appeared at the Head Table, and Red recognised it as Archepex. The other siblings seemed to notice him as well, and all of them- including White for some reason- turned to watch him. The Headmaster, an old man called Professor Oak, took a letter from Archepex and rubbed his neck, and then Archepex flew off.

He took a detour from the windows and flew down to where Charcoal was picking at some chicken, and joined the dark coloured owl for a while, until the other owls hooted and they both flew up and outside with them all. Red looked back at the Head Table to where Oak was passing the letter around, and as Lenora and a couple more teachers glanced their way, Red swallowed and felt a deep pit in the middle of his stomach.

"We're so dead." Blue muttered.

"Sis, as much as I hate to say this, we don't need that right now." Silver told her, though his voice was shaky and he didn't seem to have any bite in his words.

"Sorry . . ."

**oooo**

**-Later that evening-**

They didn't have any more classes after that, not including Astronomy, which they had at midnight. The six Gryffindors walked back to the common room with a glum atmosphere and sat down in a corner that had a nice fireplace and enough room for all of them to fit onto two sofas that were opposite each other, facing the fireplace sideways.

"So what do we do about this then?" Silver asked.

"The teachers are all likely to know now." Red mumbled. "If they know, they'll kick Green and Silver out, and then they'll kick the rest of us out. Probably White too, for knowing."

"Hey, I helped you." White shrugged. "I should be taken down as well. Remember what I did with that dopey cousin of yours?"

"Good point, but we're still dead." Blue told her. "If we get kicked out of Hogwarts on the first day of classes, what will that say about us? And if we do get kicked out, how are we meant to apply for another school?"

"Heck if I know." Gold shrugged. "Let's just hope for the best and pray that none of the teachers actually got told what exactly went down, or that they weren't told at all and that was just some of Mom's friends loaning Archepex again. It's happened before, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, but why would any of Mom's friends want to contact Hogwarts?" Silver asked.

Red glanced at Green, who was silent and staring into the flames blankly. He reached out and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy, and Green leaned into his gratefully.

"Or maybe we can pray that we'll get to go to another school without much hassle." White muttered.

"Way more likely than Hogwarts letting us stay after this." Blue agreed.

"They still might." Red pointed out. "Just . . . under watch or something."

Even as the words came out of his mouth, Red knew they were weak. The whole group was down, and even Silver was showing it. Red knew very well what getting kicked out of Hogwarts meant.

Hogwarts was the best school for wizardry there was, and with Oak as the Headmaster it was even better. He didn't know if any of the other schools would be willing to take _Hogwarts rejects_ in, if the best school got rid of them all in the first place. And if word got out about this to the students, even if the group was allowed to stay, then surely there would probably be a lot of harassment, mainly on Green and Silver since they were the ones who had been smuggled in.

And the teachers would probably try to remove the Memory Charm on Ash to see if it was true, and then they'd definitely know, and White would be taken down with them. Despite what White had said, Red would have rather had himself be banned from any school in the whole world rather than allow her to get banned as well. His siblings were bad enough.

He almost didn't notice the hand on his shoulder until everyone else, had gone silent, including the rest of the common room, which was filled with First and Fourth Years.

"Mr Hawks." Steven, who Red had gotten to know as the head of Gryffindor, said sternly. "I'd like it if you and your siblings can come with me please."

"S-sir-" Red began. Steven held up a hand to silence him.

"Stand up please." He said. Red did so, along with the other Hawks siblings, and White did the same. Steven blinked. "Mrs Toko, you don't need to-"

"I helped them." White said bluntly. Red silently cursed inside his head.

" . . . Ah." Steven blinked. He nodded and made a 'follow me' gesture, and then started out of the common room. "Please, come with me. All six of you."

The Hawks siblings and White followed him, not daring to make eye contact with any of their House mates. Steven glanced back behind himself to make sure they were all still following him. Red knew that none of them would be running away from this- though White had only been there for a day or two, she was almost like family now, and Red knew the saying 'family sticks together'. Ash had said it enough times for the phrase to be stuck inside his head anyway.

Steven led the group to a statue, which he muttered 'Reveal' to. The statue started moving upwards in a spiral direction, and Steven nodded for the group to start going up the stairs.

The staircase stopped moving after a while, and then they were in a dark room with only a single door, with a bit of light coming through the bottom of it. Steven walked forward and knocked, and then gestured for the group to come forward.

"Enter." Someone called.

Steven opened the door and Red swallowed, following him into the room. Professor Oak stood in the centre of it, and three more people flanked his sides. Steven went over to the old man's side as the group stood in a line in front of the five teachers.

Red shook as he stood, and he felt Green grabbing his hand, for reassurance he presumed. Red squeezed Green's hand and Green squeezed back.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: I love cliffhangers.

Green: I don't.

Renny: Oh shut up you. Anyway, guess what'll happen, if you want to!

Red: Seriously, why do you keep doing cliffhangers like this?

Renny: In this story there's only been one cliffhanger, and that one was in like . . . chapter 3 or something. This one may or may not be even better than that one. Hold onto your hats, people.

Green: Oh my god.

Renny: Haha, suckers. Read, review and comment!


	7. Chapter 7

Renny: Green's POV this time! Yaaaay! And we get to see some of his extra lessons with Lenora as well.

Green: I thought you made that up.

Renny: Nah. And if you're wondering why Lenora's actually allowed him to learn about Animagus before Third Year, it's because she's a nice woman, and Green's a good student for asking. So she's impressed and she's teaching him. Yay!

Green: . . .

Renny: Anyway, you're all probably ignoring this as usual, so I'll get to the story. Red!

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: Good boy. On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Oak's office-**

The five teachers, Professor Oak, Professor Lenora, Professor Steven and two others Green didn't recognise, stood before the six students, who were standing in a line. Red had let Green grab his hand, and they both squeezed in anticipation of whatever would come from the teachers.

"It has come to our attention that something has gone amiss here." Oak began.

"Sir-" Red started. Oak held up a hand to silence him, and he did so with a scared frown.

"Allow me to finish." Oak said. "Just about two hours ago, I received a letter from the Hawks' family parents, Andrea and Crimson. The letter explained to us that two of the First Year students are not meant to be with us."

Gold opened his mouth this time, but he didn't speak when Steven glanced at him. Oak regarded each of the six students with a cool expression, and Green wondered what was going on in his mind. For some reason, his gaze lingered on Green for more than anyone else, but in his own panicked state Green didn't notice it that much.

"It also told us that those two students wouldn't be able to function without their sibling." Oak went on. "Both of the students would react differently and badly to being taken away from their respective sibling, even if that sibling wasn't related. The letter said that the entire group of Hawks siblings had already sent an apology letter with their owl, a beautiful long-ear called Charcoal. They also told us that they'd already sent one back saying that they had forgiven the children."

The siblings and White were completely silent now. All of them were waiting for the moment when he would say 'you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts', or even just tell them bluntly to get out and never come back, Green knew. It was probably going to happen soon, or Oak was leading them on and he would tell them to pack their bags later that day.

"Now then . . . do you children know what I can see in front of me?" Oak asked them. Green blinked.

"Um, no." Gold answered. "Sir." He added hastily.

"I see six children who are willing to do anything for family bonds." Oak told them. The four teachers beside him nodded. "I see six students who are willing to learn and are all bright and intelligent. I see six Gryffindor children who can overcome their fears and do what they can to make sure everyone is happy."

What he was saying confused Green to no end. He was praising them, wasn't he? Why? Did that mean they were going to be allowed to stay, or did it mean that he was trying to send them off on a good note? Probably the latter actually.

"If I had the gift of Sight, I would have looked into the future and Saw your futures." Oak said. "However, as I cannot use that ability, I will only say this- I hope that the six of you will have a good life here in Hogwarts, together."

That's it. They were done for now, he'd kicked them all out now and-

Wait.

'Here at Hogwarts'?

"W-we can stay?" Blue blurted out, looking shocked. Oak raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you can. Whatever made you think you couldn't?" He asked her.

"W-well." This time it was White who spoke up. "Sir, we thought that you'd kick us all out for gaming the system like we did. Um."

"No, no." Oak shook his head, smiling slightly. "While I don't want to encourage such endeavours in the future, I do commend the six of you for this."

"Um, thanks." Silver nearly whispered.

"Before you go, I would like to introduce the six of you to the other House heads." Oak said. He nodded to each teacher in turn as he introduced them. "This is Professor Lenora, you've already met her. She is the head of Hufflepuff. Steven Stone is the head of Gryffindor, and as I understand it you had a good double lesson with him earlier this day. This is Gardenia, your Herbology teacher, and head of Ravenclaw. And finally, Rowan, the head of Slytherin and teacher of Potions. If any of you have any problems, feel free to go to any of these four teachers or me for advice."

"T-thank you sir." Red chocked out.

"Now then, go back to your common room. I'll see the six of you when at teatime." Oak told them. The six nodded, and then they were filing out of the room, each one of them silent in shock and relief.

As soon as they got out from the statue, they all collectively sighed and then grinned at each other.

"That was so freakishly scary." Gold laughed.

"I had no idea the Headmaster was so . . . calm about this stuff." Blue mumbled. Green knew she was at least used to being told off for her pranks, not being praised but told gently not to do it again.

"Me neither." White said. "We never really met him last year, he's sort of been . . . elusive except for when he's at the Head Table in the Great Hall."

"He seems nice though." Silver nodded.

Green agreed with him, but then the statue moved again and they all turned to it. Lenora walked out with a smile, and went over to Green.

"I have a free period now." She informed him. "How about we have our first Animagus lesson now?"

"Um, s-sure." Green stammered quietly.

"Wait what." Gold said, looking shocked and slightly bewildered. "What's this about?"

"Green asked me earlier to teach him about Animagi." Lenora explained, looking over at him. "I agreed, and since we both have free periods right now, why not have the first lesson at this very moment?"

"R-right here?" Green squeaked.

"No, of course not. We'll be going to my classroom." Lenora said.

"Ok." Green nodded faintly. Red patted his shoulder, and then said goodbye and Green's adopted siblings, and White, went off, probably to the common room.

Lenora nodded to him once and then took off down the corridor. Green had to practically run to keep up with her long strides, but somehow the tall woman didn't even seem to notice his trouble. He was glad when they eventually slowed down, but it was only to let a group of Hufflepuff Fourth Years go past them in one of the many three-way corridors of Hogwarts.

After that Lenora did slow down, and Green could walk beside her without having to run. It gave him a chance to get his breath back, and wonder why she had just made him run like that.

"Are you wondering why I made you run?" Lenora suddenly asked. Green jumped and looked up at her, now wondering if she was a psychic or something. "Don't worry, it's sort of written on your face. I can answer it easily though- I made you run because a good health is sort of required when you want to become an Animagus. See, people without good health or fitness want to become Animagus to help them to exercise. However, it doesn't work like that. Do you want to guess why?"

"Umm . . . B-because they can't transform if they're not healthy?" Green guessed quietly.

"Hm. Good try, but no." Lenora smiled. "They can transform, it's just that whatever form they hoped to gain isn't the best one, and it's generally an animal that has some sort of immunity to their health or fitness problems. Say a person who wanted to get thinner wanted to become an Animagus, a horse for example, and they finally master it. What would they become instead? What would their magic make them into, to fit their physical and mental attributes?"

"Uh. A p-pig?" Green asked.

"That's right. An Animagus can be gained for anyone, but you never have any choice over what you turn into. It depends on your physical and mental features." Lenora said.

They finally made it to her classroom, and Lenora opened the door and walked in. She went over to her desk and sat down, and gestured for Green to sit as well. There were no chairs around the desk, so Green grabbed one from the student desks, and sat down in front of her.

"For example, my Animagus is a lioness." Lenora told him. "Want to guess why?"

"You're fierce?"

"Close." Lenora smiled. "It's because a lioness is ruthless in its punishment, but it's also good with kids and kind and fair to them as well. The same as I am, or so I'm told by my other students. My health is sort of like a hunter's; I can track down things that students have lost because of my magic mainly, or I can find a student. Hufflepuff is called the Finder's House, after all."

Green gave her a shaky smile and tried not to laugh in case she told him off or something.

Lenora chuckled. "My own mentality is somewhat the same to a lioness as well. I want to protect children and teach them at the same time, though what a lioness teaches is sort of different. What I transform into is also contributed by my own personality. I'm told that I am fierce when I'm angry, but most of the time mellow like a lioness with her cubs."

"Oh." Green blinked. It did sort of make sense. Lenora was definitely kind, but he'd seen a bit of her fierce side when Lance had been late to Transfiguration earlier that day.

"Now then, how about I tell you some of the history of Animagi, and you can make notes as I talk, Green?" Lenora suggested.

Green blinked, thought for a second, and then nodded. He quickly grabbed his quill (Red gave him one after he found out that Silver had forgotten to buy them) and a notebook (Gold had the foresight to grab a few of those as well) and turned back to Lenora with a smile. She nodded and started talking, and Green quickly flipped open the notebook and started writing.

**oooo**

**-Later that evening, after teatime-**

When he opened the door to the common room, the others were already in the same corner they'd been in before. He hadn't seen them at tea, he'd sort of gotten there a bit late because of the extra lesson, so he'd decided to try and find them later on.

Red turned where he sat and smiled at Green, nodding at him. Gold noticed and cheered, making a few of the other Gryffindors turn around and stare for a few seconds before going back to what they were doing. Green rolled his eyes and went over, sitting down next to Red.

"So, how was your first extra lesson?" Red asked him.

"Good." Green replied, remembering the parts about the Animagus Purge, a terrible but interesting time. "Lenora really knows a lot."

"She ought to." White nodded, lounging on the sofa like she owned it. "She's an Animagus herself you know."

"Yeah, she was a lioness for the first ten minutes of the lesson." Blue laughed. Green noticed she had Abby on her lap. The cat was purring quietly as she gently stroked her, and Green suddenly remembered his own pet.

"I haven't given a name to my owl yet." Green muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Silver, who apparently had extraordinary hearing, asked.

"Uh, I said I haven't given my owl a name." Green told the group, because if Silver pointed it out then he might as well tell everyone else.

"Still?" Gold sighed.

"Wait, I thought you were meant to get them already named?" White blinked. She didn't actually have a pet herself, but apparently she was thinking of getting one over Christmas or something.

"We didn't get ours from Bugsy's place." Silver informed her. "Some black haired guy who didn't bother introducing himself. He was rude but he had good pets, so I'm not complaining."

"Whatever." White said.

"So, what could you call it then?" Blue wondered, scratching Abby's ears gently. "Her, I mean. Is it a her?"

"Yep." Green nodded. "It's a girl."

"She seemed smart when I saw her." Red said. "You know, like she knew she was meant to act like an abandoned owl? Not one gotten from a shop?"

Red didn't know she had been abandoned, but Green wasn't going to inform him because he'd probably track down whoever did it and then hurt them. Badly. Very badly.

"She was amazing at acting like she'd just been left alone." Red grinned. "So maybe something that means 'intelligence' or 'wisdom' or something?"

"Hey, what about Athena?" Blue suggested.

"Athena?" Green blinked.

"Yeah. The goddess of wisdom, intelligence and some other stuff. I think." Blue told him. "You could call her Athena."

"Athena sounds like a good name for her." Red agreed.

It certainly did. Athena, the goddess of intelligence, arts, and literature, sort of represented the short-eared owl Green had gotten from the black haired man. And she had also given a very good act of having been just abandoned and not bought from a shop (even though she'd been abandoned before that), and she'd shown interest in Green when he spoke, as if she could actually understand him and would probably give him a conversation if she could speak human.

"Athena it is then." Green nodded. "I'll go to the Owlery before dinner tomorrow."

They had a free period then as well. Green knew that soon the First Years would probably use that time like the Second Years and other years did, for homework. But for now, before they all got bogged down with homework from the teachers, Green would use this time to do whatever he wanted. Well, so long as the rules said he could, that is.

"I'll come with you." Red offered, leaning back. "I wanna see Charcoal anyway. And maybe Archepex if he's still here."

"He's probably gone back home by now." Blue shrugged. "You know how he is."

"Still."

Still indeed.

**oooo**

**-The next morning-**

Green woke up to the sound of someone shouting at someone else, who was shouting back. He yawned and sat up, and pulled off the covers from his body. One of the older Gryffindors had gotten into the dorm at some point, and a few of Green's roommates, including Red and Silver (he was sort of growling actually), were shouting at him to get out. Green wondered how the heck he even managed to miss half the shouting before he woke up.

"Hey, come on!" The boy, with red hair that looked slightly like fire without the different colours, cried. "I was only playing!"

"Get out!" One of the other First Year boys snapped. "Some of us actually want to sleep!"

"What's going on?" Green loudly asked. He shrank away when the whole room turned to him, squeaking quietly.

"Chili's being a moron." Another boy told him. Chili must have been the red haired boy. "He set off some magic sparklers in here and woke us all up."

"How did you not notice?" Silver asked, frowning.

"Dead to the world." Green answered, smiling. He was a deep sleeper, yes, but even he could be woken up by a load of shouting.

"Dude, why aren't you getting out yet?" Red asked Chili, who shrugged.

"Ah, fine." He said. "I'm going now. Breakfast in in half an hour by the way. Good luck finding the Great Hall without help from anyone!"

And then he was gone. Green stared at the door for a total of ten seconds, and then jumped out of the bed. He exchanged glances with the rest of the dorm, shrugged with them, and then they all got dressed into their robes.

"Half an hour." Red muttered as they all walked down the stairs to the common room. "Usually there's a bell to wake us all up. I wonder what happened to it?"

"Abby happened." Blue, who was waiting for them in the common room, sighed. She held a destroyed bell in her hands, which was actually supposed to be in the common room.

"How did she even get up there?" Green blinked.

"Nevermind that, how the heck did she even get out of the cat room?" Silver sighed. "Where is she now, anyway?"

"Back in the room." Blue answered, putting down the dead bell on the table in front of her. "I found her pulling it down a while ago, and . . . well, for a school with magic, no one has thought to magically reinforce the bells in case this happens."

"Maybe they thought the cats couldn't get out?" Red shrugged. "But anyway, we should get going. Chili said that it's nearly breakfast."

"Damn." Blue smirked.

They quickly made their way out of the common room, and eventually found the Great Hall. Some other First Years, Hufflepuffs, were late as well and they all walked in together. No one spared any of them a glance, and the Gryffindor First Years went straight to their own table with a few nods to the Hufflepuffs.

"Well, you're just in time for the food." Gold told them, laughing.

"How did you even get up?" Red wondered.

"Well, after waking up at like six in the morning for a whole year, you start to wake up before the bell even rings." Gold shrugged, grabbing another piece of toast from the table. "So, yeah. You lot are the only ones late."

"Blue woke up before the bell." Green mumbled, eating some cereals.

"So why are you late?" White asked her.

"I wanted to wait for Red and the others." Blue said, grabbing two piece of toast like Gold. "Oh, and Abby kinda destroyed the bell. No idea how she got out into the common room by the way."

"Ah, it was probably Emerald." A brown haired boy, who looked a lot like White only he had black eyes, commented. "He's the poltergeist. I think you already met him in Steven's lesson yesterday, right?"

"Yep." Red nodded.

"Heh. Name's Black Toko, twin brother to White." The boy introduced. "White told me a lot about the four of you yesterday. She said you were pretty cool."

"Well, she certainly knows what's up." Blue smirked.

"Be modest." Gold informed her, now going onto a drink. "You know, like Green with his tech. Speaking of your tech, how are you coping with being away from it?"

"Fine." Green said. "It's not that hard actually."

"Oh yeah, I still haven't shown people the Archepex box!" Red snapped his fingers. He started putting his hands into his pockets. "I got it here somewhere . . ."

"Arche-what box?" Black blinked.

Red made a little triumphant laugh and brought out the digi-box Green had made for him. He turned it on and placed it on the table, and Archepex started flying around in the box. Black and White looked thrilled.

"Wow, this is awesome!" White grinned, leaning forward. "Did you use magic?"

"Nope, he didn't." Red said, smiling proudly. Green felt sort of hot, and he loosened his collar a little, looking away. "He just used his awesome smarts. He's a friggin' genius."

"N-no I'm not." Green mumbled.

"Modest."

"He made me one as well." Gold announced, bringing out his own digi-box, with the brown owl in it. He turned it on and placed it next to Red's, and both digital owls cooed at each other and moved around like they were real.

"This is so cool." Black whispered, watching the two boxes with a small smile on his face.

A few of the other Gryffindors had noticed the two boxes and were asking who had made them. Blue, like the little traitor she was, said that Green did, without magic. Soon enough, nearly the whole House was practically singing him praise and asking how he made such 'life-like' owls.

Green just ducked his head and hoped he wasn't blushing too much, although he did sort of enjoy the attention. He wouldn't want to do it again though.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Ok, so I've set limits for myself on this. 22 KB is the minimum amount for each chapter, so you'll all be happy to know that maybe the chapters that this thing has are gonna be pretty long-ish. By my standards anyway.

Green: Why do you make me like that seriously.

Renny: 'Cus I can. Now then, read, review and comment!


	8. Chapter 8

Renny: Some of you probably wondered if I abandoned this fic, right? Well, I didn't, I was just focussing on _Redemption_. It's nearly got 100 reviews and currently about 29 chapters, so it's the best fanfic I have right now.

Green: I was kinda hoping you'd abandoned this one.

Renny: Why? So you wouldn't have to be so embarrassed? Guess what, the same thing happens in every story. Anyway, since this is the eighth chapter, it's Green's turn for the disclaimer!

Green: *sighs* Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

It had been three days since Oak had let them stay at Hogwarts. During that time, they'd had Potions- Professor Rowan kept looking at the Hawks siblings like they'd done something wrong-, Defence Against the Dark Arts- Steven was a cool person about it, he pretended nothing happened-, Transfiguration- Lenora was the same as Steven- and Charms, in which Professor Grant tried to make everyone laugh with weird rock jokes.

Green's timetable, along with the other First Years', told him that he had Flying lessons this afternoon, after dinner.

Green was dreading it.

In those three days, the Hawks siblings had found that Lance was one of the most cruel people in the entire school. He constantly bragged about how rich his parents were, made rude remarks about other students even if they were older, and said that his wand was the best in the entire school.

Blue muttered once, after he'd gone, that that wasn't true. According to her, Green's wand, with the soul of a Quetzalcoatl, was defiantly the best. While Green ducked his head to avoid the shocked stare of White and her twin- who had become another permanent fixture in their group- Gold had said that Lance's wand was only a dove feather and willow wood wand, which was a common wand really.

So far no one in their group of seven had said anything to Lance about Green's golden wand, in case Lance turned out to be as petty as he sounded and tried to steal it or something. His friend, apparently called Maxie, had already begun to loom suspiciously around Green whenever they were in the same room.

But the main reason why Green was dreading Flying lessons was a combination of both Lance, and the fact that Green was utterly terrified of flying to start off with.

He could still clearly remember the time when, a few months ago, Red's Mom had tried to see if Green could fly a broomstick. He'd panicked so much Green almost ended up drowning when the broom veered off the 'path' that Red's Dad had set up in the sky for him, and plummeted into the lake nearby. It was just Green's luck he couldn't swim or fly a broom, because their first lesson was being held near the Black Lake, where the massive squid was.

"Now then!" Winona, the Flying teacher, shouted. "I want each of you to pick up your broomstick, but do exactly as I say before anything else. Stand on the right side of your broomstick and hold out your right hand, unless you're left handed, in which case do the opposite."

Green expected Lance to make some scathing remark, as he had done almost every lesson, but this time he was oddly silent and focussed on the school broom below him.

Once the class had all gotten into their places, Winona went on.

"Now look down at the broom, and say 'up'." Winona told them. "These brooms have minds of their own sometimes, and if you're not willing to command them, they won't listen."

Green was going to be the one person who didn't have his broom in his hands by the end of this. Even some of the Muggle-born students looked confident.

The class started shouting 'up!' at their broomsticks. Green held out his right hand and quietly said the same thing, but nothing happened. He didn't like shouting, so he wasn't going to shout, but it looked like the only way to do anything.

Lance had gotten his broom first, along with his other friend, a frosty girl called Lorelei. Red managed it as well, and Blue was right after him along with Silver. Soon enough, only Green and Yellow, a Muggle-born with a soft but kind personality, didn't have their brooms in their hands.

"Having trouble?" Winona asked kindly. It would make sense that she was used to kids not being able to pick up their brooms.

"Um, if they have a mind of their own, why should we shout at them?" Yellow asked curiously. Green had found that she really loved animals, and anything that was cute, and it looked like broomsticks weren't excused from this.

In response to her question, the broomstick by her left (she was left-handed) shot up to her hand. It vibrated slightly, and Yellow giggled. Winona turned to Green.

"Do you feel the same?" She asked. Green couldn't answer her. He looked away, anywhere but the class and the teacher, and tried to ignore the eyes staring at him.

"He doesn't like flying." Someone said quietly. It was Red, standing next to Green, who had spoken so softly that only Winona and Green could hear.

"Hm?" Winona raised an eyebrow. She looked at Green and then the still broom next to him, and smiled gently. "That's alright, I understand. The two of you stay here."

She turned away from Green, and shouted to the rest of the class to go and practise picking up their brooms better. As soon as everyone, including Blue and Silver who looked like they wanted to help, had gone, Winona turned back to Red and Green.

"Now then, why doesn't he like flying?" She asked Red.

It was almost like she knew Green wouldn't be able to speak.

"Um . . . he . . . was kinda raised in a cave. Literally." Red swallowed. It was just as uncomfortable for him as well as Green to hear or even speak about it.

"How does this add to his flying problem?" Winona asked, this time looking at Green.

"I-I-I've never . . . I-I don't . . ." Green stammered. He took a deep breath and tried to stop himself from shaking. "I'mscaredofflying."

Winona's face lit up in understanding. Even if Green had said it so fast even Red couldn't understand, it seemed Winona knew exactly what he'd said.

"Ah, that's it." Winona murmured. "Don't worry, not everyone can do this sort of thing. How exactly are you afraid of flying?"

The question caught Green off-guard. He stared at Winona blankly, and then looked up at Red, who shrugged.

"Uh." Green swallowed and looked back at Winona. "I . . ."

"Have you ever tried it before?" Winona asked.

"Once." Red answered. "He . . . almost drowned."

"Is that why you're scared?" Winona guessed.

"N-no." Green squeaked, surprising himself. He would have guessed that was why he didn't like flying either, but somehow Green knew that it wasn't the case. His fear went back a longer time than that.

"Can you tell me? Or, actually, can you remember?" Winona asked. "Sometimes fears can happen from traumas, and sometimes we may not remember these traumas, because we were either too young or our minds wanted to protect us from that memory. I was once afraid of flying as well."

That shocked Green, and Red, even more. Winona, the Flying teacher, used to be scared of flying? How?

"I fell off my broom once, during a lesson here." Winona explained. "I fell into the Black Lake and was almost . . . well, you know what's in the Black Lake."

Green did.

"And after that I refused to go to flying lessons, even when we were nowhere near the lake." Winona laughed. "After Easter, my teacher said that we could have private lessons, taking things slowly. I got more confident and became the best flier in the class within two months."

That was interesting. And did that mean Green would have to take more lessons just to learn to fly without panicking?

An uncharacteristic anger filled him. He didn't want to fly, and he didn't want to spend time away from Red- or anyone else for that matter- just because he didn't like to fly. Winona couldn't force him to fly.

"Now, I'm not saying that you should do the same." Winona said, as if she'd read his mind. "I meant that you could learn to fly, even if you're afraid."

No.

"Do you know why you're afraid?" Winona asked.

"N-n-no." Green mumbled. He looked away, face burning with shame. What would the others think of him, if he couldn't fly? It had been fine with just Red, Blue, Silver and Gold, but the rest of the House expected him to be a genius in everything. That included flying.

And Green . . . he hated people being disappointed with him. Even if he'd pretended to cry back at the Hawks' house, he wasn't all pretending. He did want to cry when Red was looking at him, like he was the worst criminal he'd ever seen in his whole life.

It didn't take much to force himself to cry at the point. Neither would it take much right now.

"Tell you what, I'll give you some space and your friend can help you get the broom up." Winona continued.

Once she was gone, Green looked up at Red with wide eyes.

"I-I don't wanna fly." He squeaked.

"I know." Red murmured, patting his head gently. "But you need to learn, ok? What if we get into a situation where the only way out is flying?"

"I could fly with you." Green mumbled.

"You'd still be scared." Red told him. "Come on, we'll go over there. And you don't have to get on the broom right away, you just need to get it into your hand, ok?"

"O-ok . . ." Green stammered quietly, bending down to pick up his broomstick.

Well, at least Red wasn't asking why he was still scared of flying. Even Green himself didn't know, but it may have had something to do with him being kept in a cave and probably the fact that his horrible parents died doing suicide bombing.

Not gonna go into that again.

No.

Not at all.

"Alright, you don't need to shout at it." Red told him, placing his own broomstick down and gesturing Green to do the same.

"You mean I should think like Yellow?" Green asked.

"Well . . . maybe you could, but . . . I dunno, this is my first time shouting at one." Red sighed. "Umm . . ."

Green looked down at his broom and frowned. He held out his right hand and waited, but nothing happened.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking it." Green told him, looking up. "If I can't say it, why not think it?"

" . . . The brooms aren't psychic, Green." Red chuckled.

"Ehehe." Green smiled nervously. "I knew that."

"Sure you did. Anyway, why don't you try just asking it politely?" Red suggested. "Yellow said something nice and it came to her, and you . . . well, you're far too polite to shout at anything really. So try asking."

"Ok." Green nodded. It was worth a try, really.

He glanced down at the broom and held out his hand again.

"Um, could you come up please?" Green asked it. It felt silly, talking like this, but at least he was trying, right?

The broom moved slightly and suddenly shot into Green's hand, and he stumbled back from the force of it. Red quickly steadied him and grinned, and Green returned the grin whole-heartedly.

**oooo**

**-A few days later, Defence Against the Dark Arts-**

"Today, we'll be doing a treasure hunt of sorts." Steven announced, as soon as everyone, including Lance, was inside and seated.

"What kind?" One of the Slytherin kids asked.

"Do we get to keep it?" Lance asked, smirking with his friend Maxie.

"No, you don't." Steven sighed. By now everyone was used to Lance asking stupid stuff like that. "Besides, it's leprechaun gold, it'll disappear within a few hours anyway."

More than a few Slytherins moaned at that.

"What's leprechaun gold?" Yellow asked politely.

Steven smiled at her, probably because she actually asked a sensible question.

"Leprechaun gold is, basically, gold from a leprechaun. The school have allowed me contact with a few of them who I know as friends, and they've lent me some of their gold coins for this." Steven explained. "However, the thing with leprechaun gold is that it's basically real, but in a few hours' time it'll disappear. I don't advise anyone to steal any of the gold, and I know exactly how many gold coins I put around the school, so even if it was real you wouldn't get away with it."

Yellow, satisfied with the answer, nodded. Lance sneered at her, and Green knew that he was thinking some sort of insult.

Yellow was one of the nicest kids in the whole year. Even some of the Slytherins liked her, she was that nice. And she was smart as well; she could read the books from the library and remember them without much trouble. Red called it photographic memory, Green just called it amazing smarts.

He often wondered if Yellow could maybe help him with making some more of his tech, but then he shot down that idea because Yellow didn't seem the type.

"Now then, we'll be going around school to find these gold coins." Steven went on. "You each go into groups of five, but I'll be picking those groups."

Some of the girls in the class groaned, as they'd probably been hoping that they'd get to go with their friends. Steven carried on, smiling at them.

"Don't worry, I've gotten to know you all and I know who's friends with who, but I'll be putting you all with people who you don't know very well to become friends with those as well. Ok, here are the groups . . ."

Green tuned him out until he heard his own name being said, and as he did so he let his mind wander.

During the Flying lesson a few days ago, he'd managed to pick up his broomstick without much problem. Winona had said she was impressed that he'd gotten that far already, and had confessed she'd thought that he wouldn't be able to pick it up until his next lesson or something.

Green told her it was because Red was there that he was able to do it. Winona decided to keep the two together, and most likely told the other teachers, because whenever they needed to pair up and the pairs were chosen by the teachers, Green always went with Red. Not that he minded, of course, it was just that Green was trying to figure out why.

"Green Hawks," Steven suddenly said.

Green looked up.

"Red Hawks, Yellow Florence, Lance Myron, and Maxie Pyrear." The Professor continued.

"What?" Red whispered, wide eyed. "He said he'd put us all into groups with people we didn't know, but this is ridiculous!"

"I don't wanna be with Lance." Green mumbled, glancing over at the Slytherins. Lance stuck his tongue out, and Green tried to ignore him.

"Hey, sir?" Someone called.

Green looked up and saw Lorelei holding up her hand.

"Yes?" Steven raised an eyebrow.

"There's not enough for groups of five, so can I go with Lance and Maxie?" Lorelei asked.

Green knew her, outside of class at least, as a Slytherin who was as bad as Lance and Maxie were. Inside of class she was the most polite person ever, making a few teachers wonder if the Sorting Hat chose wrong and that she should have been in Hufflepuff. However, there were times when, inside of classrooms at least, Lorelei acted like a Slytherin and was cruel. No one doubted her being in the wrong House then.

She was trying to get with her friends so she could bully Red, Green and Yellow.

"Well . . . alright then." Steven shrugged. He carried on putting the other groups together, and Green watched Lorelei exchange smirking glances with Lance and Maxie.

Once the groups were all done, with a few having an extra member because Lorelei was actually right about there not being enough kids, Steven sent them all out to go around the castle and find the gold coins. He said that they had to stay inside of the castle, as all the coins were inside of it as well, and if anyone had to go outside it must be to only cross one part of the school to another.

Red, as the unofficial leader of their group, or at least the First Year Hawks siblings, decided they should go and look in the west parts of the school.

"Who the hell made you leader?" Lance snorted, walking past Red to where the east parts were.

"No one, I'm just saying we could find more if we go somewhere the others' aren't." Red told him calmly.

It was true; a lot of the other groups had gone off either east or south, and so far Green hadn't seen anyone go to the west or north parts.

"I think we should go west." Yellow said. Green nodded, and Red looked over at Lance and his friends again.

He was seeing the logic in what Red said, but Lance obviously didn't want to admit that Red was right. For centuries, Gryffindor and Slytherin had been rivals to the max, and now it was showing as there were three of both in their group of six.

Lance eventually gave up and grumbled, then they all went west and into the deeper parts of the school.

After a few minutes, Green spotted something shining near one of the torches, and called Red over to look.

"Found one?" Red asked him.

"I think so." Green said. He looked up at the torch and frowned, trying to see the shiny light again. _There!_

Green reached up and tried to grab it, but his hand was a couple of inches off even when he stood on his toes. He heard Red chuckle behind him, and stood back when Red said he'd have a go.

By now the others had come over to see what was going on. Yellow held the bag that Steven had given them to put the gold in, and now she held it out in case what Green had found was definitely a gold coin. Red grunted, and pulled his hand back, a golden item in it.

"Nice find, bro." Red grinned. Green sheepishly smiled back, and Red put the first gold coin into the bag.

Lance scowled, but said nothing.

Thank god for that. Green didn't really want to deal with a scathing remark unless he had to.

The group carried on, and as they went Green noticed Lance whispering to his buddies, and occasionally looking at Yellow with glares. Were they jealous of how smart she was, or her photographic memory? But Green couldn't really see any jealously in their eyes, just hatred.

What did it mean?

They found their second coin near the Entrance Hall thanks to Yellow, just behind a gargoyle. Red reached behind it and tried to grab the coin, but it was stuck and he was having difficulties. None of the group knew a Charm or spell to get it unstuck, so Red had to use his own hands instead of magic, which had been proving useful in every way possible so far.

"So, does anyone actually know the reason that Steven's making us go and find coins like some common beggar?" Lance asked, smirking slyly at Yellow.

"Maybe he thinks that we should go and live on the streets." Maxie sniggered. "You know, like he used to before Oak offered him a job?"

"Oh yeah, he was a homeless bum wasn't he?" Lorelei giggled. "He thinks we'll end up like him then?"

"Most likely."

"Hey, leave Mr Steven alone!" Yellow cried. Her voice didn't do much to intimidate the Slytherins, but at least she could speak up against them.

Green was still unsure if the Sorting Hat had actually put him in Gryffindor because of that massive smuggling thing that the Hawks and White did (Black knew as well because he was White's twin and therefore one of them) or if it was because he was actually brave. Green certainly didn't feel brave.

"Lemme think about it." Lance smirked. He leaned in close to Yellow. "No. That man isn't a Pureblood, and he deserves to be sacked. I don't know why Oak even hired him."

"Mr Steven doesn't need to be 'Pureblood' to be a good teacher." Yellow snapped.

"Oh yeah, and you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" Lance laughed.

Red came back with the coin, and opened his mouth to ask what was going on. Lance cut him off with two words.

"Filthy Mudblood."

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Oh, that was a good ending.

Green: . . . You're really cutting in on Lance's asshole-ish personality aren't you?

Renny: Yes. Anyway, since we've reached a good standing point, I'll leave it here. Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Renny: Hah, got you all waiting for the next part! Or just one single person, but oh well. If I need to get rid of this one it won't be deleted like the other, I might let someone else take it over. So long as their story writing skills are similar to mine anyway. Which, really, isn't that likely. Anyway!

Green: You're sounding arrogant.

Renny: I'm just saying my style is different, not many people can copy someone's style!

Green: Uh-

Renny: Shhhh! Red's turn for the disclaimer since it's the 9th chapter, and it's also his POV again!

Red: Um, Renny doesn't own pokemon?

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

"What did you say?" Red instantly snapped.

"You heard me." Lance cruelly laughed. "_Mudblood_."

Poor Yellow looked horribly confused. She probably didn't know what the word meant. Being Muggle-born, she didn't know much about the magical world, but that put her at no worse disadvantage than any other magical student in the school, unless their parents were snobs who thought that teaching their kids everything to make them look smart was good.

"Oh, I forgot, the Mudblood probably doesn't know what it means." Lance sneered. "It means you shouldn't be here, you magic-thief."

"M-magic-thief?" Yellow stammered, eyes widening. "W-what?"

"You heard me! A Mudblood like you, having magic? Pah! There are so many Squibs who needed that magic more then you did, and yet here you are." Lance said.

"B-but-"

"Shut it, Mudblood!" Maxie snapped.

"Muggle-borns have magic because there are magical people- Squibs or otherwise- in their families." Green quietly said. Red, to his horror, found that Green's face was completely blank, but his eyes were as cold as the glaciers in Sinnoh.

"Does it look like I care? I'm glad I'm a Pureblood, Mudbloods like her are complete freaks." Lance scoffed.

"Leave her alone." Red told him. "What brought this on, anyway? We were sort of getting along just!"

"Yeah? You Gryffindors are so dumb, you never notice anything." Maxie laughed. "Unless it's right in front of you, and even then it's impossible for you to see!"

"Shut up." Green said. He'd never said that to anyone as long as Red could remember.

It was amazing. Red had never, ever seen his adopted little brother like this before. The closest to this Red had seen was when Ash had come around and said bluntly that Green was weird, and Green had just glared at him from behind Mom while she scolded him. Even then Green wasn't like this, he was downright scary the way he was acting now.

What did that have to do with Lance saying 'Mudblood'?

"You have no right to say anything about that." Green carried on, looking at each of the Slytherins in turn. "I'm sure the three of you aren't really Pureblood, there's most likely a Squib or a Muggle in your trees if you look back far enough. Think about it this way- if every single person who claimed to be Pureblood really was, then there would be no wizards or witches alive today, we'd all likely have died out because no one would want to inbreed."

Lance was silent, staring at the smaller boy with fury in his eyes. However, Red thought that Lance's fury wasn't as bad as Green's, mainly because Red knew Lance was totally harmless compared to Green, who had basically blown up part of Pallet town.

"You- shut . . . silence!" Lance barked, shaking slightly. He still wasn't as scary as Green. "I'm Pureblood, Father says so!"

"And what's he?" Green asked quietly. "He might pretend he's Pureblood, but is he really? He might have a Muggle Grandparent, a Muggle Mother or Father, even a Muggle wife."

"I am not a Half-blood freak!" Lance roared. "Those lot are all just as bad as Mudbloods!"

"Don't you ever insult Half-bloods." Green said icily. "Not ever. Some of the greatest wizards or witches of all time were Muggle-born, others Half-blood. Not many people who were great were 'Pureblood'."

"You shut up, you freak!" Lance snapped. "I'll bet you're a Half-blood freak yourself, or you're a dammed Mudblood!"

"I don't know what I am." Green's eyes narrowed. Red stepped back, starting to fear what would happen when the boy finally kicked off. He took Yellow with him, who was looking just as scared as Red felt.

"What, your parents both Squibs?" Lorelei, who had been silently sniggering up till now, grinning. "Ooh, no wonder you're so defensive! You don't even have a blood-status, you're a worse combination then a Mudblood!"

Red tensed. Green hadn't spoken about his parents ever, only once when Mom and Dad had asked him where he came from. Green hadn't said what his parents were, and Red had always assumed that both were just normal Muggle terrorists. It had never occurred to him that they may have been Squibs, attacking Muggle-borns and their parents, and the children of Muggle-borns.

That would certainly explain Green's cold-gazed anger.

Green went silent. Lance laughed, along with his two friends. Yellow opened her mouth to ask what was wrong with Green, probably, but she never got the chance.

"_Crucio!" _Green suddenly screamed, whipping out his golden wand and throwing the Curse at all three of the Slytherins.

Red cried out at the same exact moment that the three screamed. Lance fell to the floor in a heap, clutching his head in pain. Lorelei almost collapsed but fell against a gargoyle before she did, and Maxie fell against the wall, scrabbling at it like it was going to save his life.

"Green, no!" Red called. He tried to grab his friend, but Green shook him off and silently intensified the Curse.

"P-please, stop!" Yellow cried. She didn't move from where Red had taken her, but even her panicked words didn't stop Green.

"_CRUCIO!" _He shouted again.

"GREEN, STOP!" Red tried to shout.

Green ignored him again. As much as Red hated Lance and his cronies, his definitely didn't want to see them being tortured by one of the three Unforgivable Curses. And he certainly didn't want to see Green end up in Azkaban just because of that.

Red decided to try again. He quickly grabbed Green's wrist and wrenched the wand out of his hand, and the Curse stopped. The three Slytherins gasped out, but Red ignored them and turned Green around so he wouldn't have to look at them and be tempted to try the Curse without his wand.

"Green, bro, calm down." Red breathed. There were tears leaking out of Green's eyes, but the cold fury was still there. Green hissed at him and tried to get away, to grab his wand again no doubt, but Red grabbed him around the waist and held him there.

"LET ME GO!" Green screamed. "LET ME GO, RED!"

"No." Red was amazed at how calm his voice was, in comparison to what he felt. "I won't. I won't let you do it again, Green."

"I SAID LET ME GO!"

"Never. You're not like this, Green. You're not as low as those lot." Red told him softly.

"I'LL KILL THEM!"

"You won't."

"LEMME KILL THEM, YOU BAS-"

"Green, stop it." Red whispered. He tugged his brother closer and buried his head in Green's hair, strangely not panicking still.

He knew what Green needed was someone to calm him down, but Red never really imagined that he'd be the person to do something like that. The best he could do was when Green was crying and he was cuddling him, but pure rage like this? Red was shocked Green wasn't using the Cruciatus Curse without his wand on Red.

He was certainly angry enough to do so.

But by now it seemed like Green was calming down. He'd stopped struggling so much, but was still shouting curses and 'let me go' at Red. Lance, Lorelei and Maxie were watching, stunned, or more likely shaken that the Crucio Curse had been used on them. Yellow, however, was smart enough to walk over and start gently murmuring soft words that Red didn't catch to Green.

And now the boy had stopped screaming, and was just crying, standing rigid in Red's arms. Then all of a sudden he wailed loudly and buried his face in Red's neck, gripping Red's robes with his hands. Yellow leaned forward again and stroked his hair silently. Red just held him.

"I heard shouting, this way!" Someone called from down one of the halls.

Steven was running up with Blue, Silver, and their Slytherin teammates. The six of them stopped, stunned at the scene in front of them. Steven immediately turned to Lance and his friends, who were still laying around, shivering and staring at Green like he was the worst Dark wizard of all time.

"What did you do?" Steven demanded, glaring. Red couldn't talk even if he wanted to, he didn't trust his voice not to fail. Yellow, however, didn't have the same problem thankfully.

"Sir, Lance, Lorelei and Maxie were calling me something . . . I think it was a Mudblood?" She began uncertainly. Green's wails had gone down to tiny whimpers now, but he still hadn't lifted his head.

"Mudblood?" Steven spat out. He spun on the three Slytherins on the floor and opened his mouth.

"Sir!" Yellow quickly cried. Steven turned his attention back to her, nodding. "U-um, Lance kept saying that Mudbloods like myself, a-and Half-bloods, were magic stealers. Then Green started talking about how no one was Pureblood, and these three started making fun of who his parents might have been. And then . . . then . . ."

"Go on." Steven urged her gently, with a quick glance at Lance, Lorelei and Maxie.

"Green used the Cruciatus Curse on them, sir." Yellow said shakily.

Blue gasped loudly. She tore away from Silver and went right over to Green, where Yellow stepped back to allow Blue to take over her job of helping calm him down. Silver followed shortly afterwards, keeping a close eye on the Slytherins in the Entrance Hall.

" . . . But . . . First Years shouldn't know that stuff yet." Steven muttered. "I've barely even begun teaching you."

"I don't know how he knows, sir." Yellow went on desperately. "But please, sir, please don't punish him. I-it wasn't Green's fault! He was provoked!"

"I . . . I know, Miss Florence." Steven sighed.

"What!?"

Lance had stood up now, and his friends copied him.

"Oh, so we get tortured by that tiny runt of a wizard, and he gets off completely free?" Lance snapped. "Is it because he's a Mudblood Squib?"

"No, it's because he's a First Year who's had a bad life and was provoked into doing bad things." Steven told him calmly. "Get back to the classroom and wait for the others to get back, all of you Slytherins."

Lance didn't seem to want to disobey him, but he still sneered at Red and his siblings, and Yellow, while he and the other five Slytherins slunk off in the direction of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Steven watched them go until they were out of sight, then turned back to the five Gryffindors.

"He won't be punished, I swear." Steven told them all. "I know Professor Oak said he didn't want any bad behaviour, but from what Yellow said this incident wasn't anyone's fault but those three."

"Thank god we've only got Potions, Flying and Defence Against the Dark Arts with them." Silver sighed.

"Don't forget Transfiguration." Blue reminded him.

That was almost all of their subjects.

"Who could forget that?"

"Come with me." Steven told them. "We'll go slowly in case Green needs to sit down for a while, though."

"Where are we going?" Red asked, finally finding his voice. Green was silent now, and he'd lifted his head from Red's neck, but was resting it on Red's shoulder instead, staring out into the grounds.

"Common Room." Steven explained. "The five of you get the rest of the day off- I'll tell Skyla to explain where the lot of you are in your other lessons."

Skyla was one of the five Gryffindor First Year girls, who slept with Blue and Yellow in their dorm room. The other two were Whitney and Rose, a red haired girl, all three of whom Red hardly knew. There were only four boys in their year for Gryffindor; himself, Green, Silver, and a strange but cool boy by the name of Brendan, who had white hair and bright pink eyes.

Red shook Green gently to get his attention, but he didn't need to. Green had already tried to detach himself from Red beforehand, but kept a firm grip on Red's robes with one hand. He was shaking, and he was staring blankly at the floor, still silently crying.

Once they'd started off towards the Common Room, Red could see why Steven suggested going at a slow pace. Green kept tripping over his own feet and occasionally Emerald showed up and blew raspberries at him, making Green hide behind Red and whimper until Steven told Emerald to 'get the hell away from us or I'll Curse you or something you dammed poltergeist'. Red suspected that Emerald and Steven were normally good friends because Emerald looked so shocked that he stayed away from them.

Red supposed that Unforgivable Curses and taunts brought out the worst in everyone.

When they finally got to the painting with the Fat Lady, she stared at the mess that was Green, and swung open without even asking for the password. Red heard her concerned murmur, and he heard Steven reply something about 'later'.

"Sit him down there." Steven pointed to the same two sofas that Red and his siblings, plus White, had sat in on the day, or night rather, that they'd been called into Oak's office to discuss what to do about their 'smuggling kids' thing.

Red led Green over to the one nearest to the fire, and helped settle him into the spot right next to it. Green crossed his arms on the arm, and rested his head on them, staring into the fire like he was hypnotised. Red settled down next to him, in case he kicked off or burst out crying, and Blue sat opposite on the other sofa with Silver next to her. Yellow went next to Red, and Steven crouched in front of Green.

The teacher pulled something out of his pockets, and placed it on Green's lap. The extra weight seemed to pull Green back into their world, and he stared blankly at the slab of blue paper-stuff.

"Chocolate." Steven explained quietly. "It always helps when someone's feeling down. Go on, have the whole thing."

Green blinked at him slowly, and then started clumsily unwrapping the chocolate. The soft wrinkles of unwrapping went on while Steven stood and sat down on one of the cushiony footrests in front of Blue and Silver's sofa.

"What now?" Blue suddenly asked, after a few more seconds of silence only broken by the hesitant unwrapping of the chocolate bar.

"I've said it several times already, but I'll make sure he won't be punished." Steven said, keeping his trained and kind eyes on Green. "He was provoked into using the Curse. If anything, it should be Lance, Lorelei and Maxie who should be punished. For what they said and what they implied. But I doubt their parents will see it like that."

"What?" Yellow gasped. "But that's stupid!"

"The only reason the three of them even had the guts to say those words was because they were raised to believe them, even if the words are meant to be illegal." Steven explained quietly. His eyes still didn't leave Green, who was now nibbling half-heartedly on the chocolate. "Even if we write and say exactly what happened, their parents won't care that they used illegal words and such, they'll care about the Curse and who did it. That's why I'll be trying to persuade Professor Rowan not to mention any of your names- just that you were some students."

"And . . . what about ours?" Red asked, swallowing slightly.

"Yellow's may not understand the seriousness of the situation, but we'll tell them anyway. Same with your parents, although they will understand." Steven said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to stress that it wasn't any of your faults, ok?"

"Mom and Dad won't need that." Blue remarked, smiling. "They'd understand anything. I mean, they even let us smuggle Green and Silver here!"

"You did what?" Yellow gasped out.

Oh, right. Red had almost forgotten that the only people who knew about the smuggling in Hogwarts were the teachers, the Hawks siblings, and White and Black. Well, this was going to take a bit of explaining.

While Blue and Silver, with a bit of input from Steven as to why the teachers let it happen (though he still didn't take his eyes off Green), explained what happened to Yellow, Red watched Green carefully.

He'd gotten through most of the chocolate now, and had gone back to staring at the fire blankly. Red hoped he wasn't even more traumatised than he was from his horrific past, but he knew he mustn't get his hopes up. Green was likely to be terrified, and since it was Slytherins he attacked, it'd be around the school in hours. Only the truth would be twisted instead, unlike how a Hufflepuff (who would never insult anyone, even the Slytherins, though sometimes even they got mad enough) or a Ravenclaw (who were smart enough that they knew not to do it anyway, but still slipped up and strung together an impressive amount of insulting words) would just tell the truth. Red had a feeling that he and the other three might be spending a lot of time practising their story-telling skills, and their Jinx-Counter spells.

He wasn't sure how Green was going to take it, really.

They stayed in the Common Room for ages, and when the time came for Dinner, Steven came back in with some food for the five of them. What surprised Red was that Gold, White and Black were following him, and immediately asked for their version of events as Lance's were clearly 'even less true then a professional liar lying'.

Luckily enough, every other House besides Slytherin (who naturally believed their own Housemates) knew that something was up with the story because everyone knew by now what a nice kid Green was, and that he wouldn't use the Cruciatus Curse on someone for no reason.

"So, what's the story that Lance is selling?" Blue asked, after Steven had gone back down to the Great Hall.

"He's saying that Green isolated him and started attacking him with the Curse for no reason." Black promptly reported. "His dumb friends are saying that Green did the same in full view of you lot as well, and you didn't try to stop it."

"We knew it wasn't true the second he opened his stupid little mouth." White scoffed. "Gold said that you lot would never let that happen. I believe him, and by extension you. Besides, what you all said made more sense than Lance's crap."

"I swear, I'll wring his neck." Silver muttered. Green looked up from the tomato sandwich and blinked slowly, watching the group. Red was still keeping an eye on him- it was likely he might kick off at any second.

Green was unstable, and Red wasn't going to make any problems by not admitting it. Even Green said it, last February. Though that may have been the morphine, he'd sort of broken his arm by trying to figure out how the hell the TV worked. Red had no idea how he managed it. Green may have been a genius, but with simple tech he was clueless.

"We should probably get back and tell the others what really happened." Gold said, with a glance at Green. He and the twins stood up. "See you in the evening, bros, sis and friend."

And with that, the trio of Second Years walked out. By the way Gold had said it, it seemed like their group of seven was now getting a new member.

Good.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: OH MY GOD FINALLY.

Green: It took this long to do it?

Renny: Yes. And also, Yellow joins the gang now! Oh my god I have eight characters I need to write for the hell oh god I did not plan for this oh my bloody-

Green: Yeah, uh, ignore her. Anyway, read and review.


End file.
